The address game
by LGioLondon
Summary: Brooke and Julian are happily married and want to adopt sixteen years old Samantha but things got a lot more complicated and even…dangerous. I can't say no more or I spoil the story but basically, it is centered around the three of them but also includes other characters from the show and additional ones from my imagination. So if you're curious, please click on 'the address game'
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I'm back ! Well, not back __**back**__, it can't be. But back temporarily, with just enough time to tell you a story, __**her**__ story. I wish she was able to tell it herself but right now I'm afraid it's not possible. Anyway, before we begin, there's a thing or two you might need to know. Well, let's see… Sam met Brooke a few weeks after her fifteenth birthday. After several fights and a good load of insecurities, trust and love finally emerged from both ladies towards each other. Of course, knowing Sam like I do, it took a bit, wait - who am I kidding - __**much**__ more time for the girl to admit it, but eventually Sam let Brooke in and - to my relief - their relationship has been good. As for Brooke, she also let someone in, a handsome guy named Julian Baker. They got married a year later, with Sam having to attend wedding training sections online to officiate her foster mom's wedding. It went great by the way, Sam perfectly knew which words to use and how to play with emotions which was unlike most sixteen years old teenagers. But I'm not surprised, Sam's always had a gift for words, she nailed it as Julian said that day. _

_You see, life has been pretty great for those three and to make it even more perfect Brooke thought now would be a good time to finally get the adption done. She and her husband were thrilled to start a family with Sam being __**officialy**__ part of it. And although Sam felt bad for confessing she wasn't ready to be Julian's kid yet - even though she cared about the man a lot - the couple were very understanding and reassured the young woman that no harm had been done. Now relieved that only Brooke would be her legal guardian for now, Sam could go on with life more relaxed and continue bonding with Julian without any pressure._

_But here's the thing with happiness. It's a feeling and like any feelings it comes and goes. Sometimes it stays for a good while, sometimes it goes fast. Unfortunately for our three friends, they will soon experience the latter. Having said that, now is time for me to tell you __**everything**__ that follows. _


	2. Happiness

**Chapter 1 : Happiness **

« What does it mean ? » she asked with worry.

« It means you cannot have children Mrs Baker, I'm sorry. » Dr. Elliot answered.

« Are you one hundred percent sure doctor ? »

« There's no exact science but unless a miracle, the chances of you getting pregnant are very low I'm afraid. »

Brooke couldn't help but repeat those words over and over again in her head and they stung, oh boy they sure did. She had talked and talked with both Julian and Sam about expanding their family with babies and they were all on the same page with this plan : one hundred percent yes. Now, how would she tell them this can't be happening.

« Brooke ? Earth to Brooke ? » Sam said waving a hand in front of her foster mother's face.

« hum what ? » Brooke replied realizing she must have been out of whatever was going on for a while.

« You were in a daze, long one. » The teen answered and took another bite of her apple.

« Sorry honey, I was just … »

_There she stopped right there._

« You were just what ? » Sam asked again.

« thinking. I was just thinking. » Brooke quickly answered and gave the girl a small smile.

« thinking about what love ? » Julian asked while entering the kitchen.

« Hey Juju ! what's up ? » Sam greeted him and the man smiled at the new nickname.

« Nothing much. Just finishing some paperwork and I figured since I haven't got any other meeting scheduled until next week, I would come home and hang out with my two favorite girls. » He answered planting a kiss on top of his wife's head and messing up with the teenage's hair. « How are you girls ? » He then asked.

« Good. Homework. » He nodded and then turned to his wife.

« Oh, just thinking that's all. » She responded.

« A penny for your thoughts. » He said.

_And there it was, the moment she was dreading. _

« I need to talk to you guys. It's important. » She finally said with a trembling voice.

_And her eyes began to water_.

…

It's been a month since Brooke told them about her infertility issues. Both Julian and Sam were very supportive and have been helping her go through it. However, no matter how many times she found comfort in her husband and daughter's arms and rested her head on their shoulders, the news still hurt the young woman who felt like she was deceiving them. Even though both reassured her that it wasn't the case at all, the couple decided to wait a little before engaging in other ways to expand the family.

_For the pain to go away._

« Hey ! I've got something that might cheer you up a little. » Sam said with a grin while approaching her foster mom who was working on a few sketches.

« Sam I'm okay really. We talked about it, I'm fine, I just need some time but I'll be okay, I promise. » Brooke answered. The teen had really been great with Brooke during this whole month. Always making sure she knew she was there for her if needed which Brooke greatly appreciated.

« I know you will, you're strong. » She answered and Brooke smiled.

« What is it ? » Brooke asked the teen pointing to the mail she got in her hand.

« It's a letter from the agency. » Sam answered and carefully studied her mother's face.

« Already ? That was fast… » Brooke frowned and took the enveloppe from her daughter's hand.

« Too soon ? » Sam asked with a failed attempt to hide her disappointment. Brooke looked up and realized how this – how _she_ \- might have sounded for the girl.

« Oh gosh no Sam, it's not what you think ! I was told it would take a few more weeks. » She said getting up and stepped closer to her kid. « I'm happy, it's not too soon, it will never be too soon. Okay ? I love you kiddo and if it's the confirmation of the adoption, we'll need to celebrate tonight ! » She answered with a genuine smile that made Sam smiled back.

« 'kay. » She nodded. « Open it. »

_But little did she know, this was only the begining of the end._

**That's it for chapter 1, please review the story, I'd like to know your thoughts ! Have a good one everyone !**


	3. Rebecca

« You've got to be kidding me ! » Brooke exclaimed after reading the letter from the agency.

« what is it ? » Sam asked a bit worried. At that moment Julian entered the room.

« What's going on ? » He asked.

« It's been denied. » Brooke answered still looking down at the letter. « I can't believe it. » she said more to herself than Sam or Julian.

« What ? Why ? What happened ? » Sam got closer to her foster mom.

« Well apparently your biological mother didn't sign off her parental rights when she put you up for adoption and now, I can't go through with it. » Brooke told her.

« Bullshit ! She made it pretty clear by giving me up in the first place. » Sam's anger made Brooke look up from the letter and even though she disliked Sam's language she didn't feel like stoping it either. Instead, she just let her daughter express her frustration. « And now I can't be adopted because she was too much in a hurry to actually take the time to sign those damn papers ! It's not right ! » Sam continued.

« I know sweety, I'm sorry too. I didn't expect that but it doesn't matter, I mean, it doesn't change the fact that no matter what, you _are_ my daughter. » She said while taking her daughter's hands in her.

« Your mom's right. We _are_ a family and we don't need anyone's approval or god knows what on the matter. » Julian said moving towards the girls and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

« Alright. » Sam said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

« Although, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on the adoption, I'll call the agency and see what can be done about it, alright ? » Brooke quickly added.

« 'Kay. » The teen replied. Brooke studied her face. She wanted to make sure Sam knew she was not going anywhere and that she was loved.

« Come here kiddo. » Brooke engulfed the teen in her arms. « We love you _very_ much. » She whispered in her ears. Both Sam and Julian smiled.

« I know. Thanks guys. » Sam said.

« Well how about a movie, huh ? » Julian offered and after Sam and Brooke exchanged a look, they nodded.

After the movie, Brooke finished working on some designs and Julian was still making business calls with some producers. As for Sam, she decided to join Haley and Jamie at the river court and shot some hoops. Brooke took the opportunity to go out on the patio and called the agency.

« Hello ? May I speak with Mrs Brown please ? » Brooke asked on the phone. « Yes regarding the adoption of Samantha Walker….That is correct…Alright I hold on…Thank you. » Brooke took a deep breath and realized she was actually kind of nervous. « Mrs. Brown ? Hello I …. Oh okay…. I understand… yes I received it… Well I was wondering if there was anything we could do to….okay…really ? is there any other options ?... No… I see. Thank you for your time. » And Brooke hung up feeling frustrated.

« Is everything okay ? » Julian asked seing his wife looking angry when she appeared from outside.

« I don't know. » She answered with a sigh. « I've just called the agency. » She paused and Julian waited for her to continue. « Apparently there's nothing we can do except finding Sam's biological mother and asked her to sign the papers. » She told her husband.

« Oh I see. » Julian said and approached his wife. « How are you feeling about it ? » he asked.

« I don't know. I mean I want to adopt Sam but I'm not sure I want to bring her biological mother in the picture. Is that awful to say ? » Brooke asked her husband who pulled her in a hug.

« Not at all love. » He replied and tightened the embrace. « Listen, I get it. You feel threatened but there's no need to be. Sam's never expressed any desire to find out about her and her birth mother's never contacted her or us. Maybe she just forgot to sign the papers, that's it. If we find her, we can fix that mistake. Don't worry hun. Everything's gonna be okay. »

After Brooke had told Sam about calling the agency and had expressed her nervousness about reaching out her biological mother, Sam decided to secretly investigate anyway. After nearly a month of research and multiple trips to social services, she managed to get a name and a phone number. _Rebecca Dennis_, the woman she needed to get free from. Although she was thrilled to finally get information about her, Sam also felt bad for going behind her mom and Julian's back. So, she decided that before doing anything she would talk to them about her discovery once at home.

« Hey sweetheart ! Where have been ? It's starting to be really cold out. » Brooke asked once Sam opened the front door.

« I've been busy. » Sam replied. Brooke and Julian exchanged a look.

« Busy with what ? » Julian asked.

« Oh, I'll tell you after diner, I'm starving ! » at least it would buy her some time to think about how to approach the issue.

« Well in that case, I'd better call Domino's. » Julian exclaimed and was quick to reach the phone.

« Wait what ? Did he say Domino's ? And you're cool with that ? » Sam playfully asked her mom whom she knew was not really fond of that type of food.

« Well, what can I say ? Julian's already on the phone and I've been busy as well so pizza's good for tonight. » Brooke answered with a sigh which made Sam chuckle.

Once the delivery man arrived and Sam was done showering, the family gathered in the living room ready to eat.

« So what's up in the kitchen anyway ? » Sam asked refering to piles of sketches spread all over the counter.

« All my new designs were mixed up so I'm sorting them out. » Brooke answered.

« Inspired lately ? » Julian asked.

« Actually, yes I have been. I think I'm on something here. » Brooke said proudly.

« Well, that's great honey. » Julian said. « Right Sampson ? » he asked the teen who seemed distracted.

« What ? oh yeah, that's great Brooke. » However Brooke knew something wasn't right.

« What's up kiddo ? » She asked suspiciously and pointed her fork in direction of her daughter.

_Yes, I said a fork because even if it was pizza for diner, it wasn't an excuse to not use cutlery. Well, according to Brooke Davis that is, I remember Sam and I never use them for junk food. _

« Nothing. Just disappointed you got inspired without me having to throw a party for that in the first place. » Julian laughed and received a small kick from his wife under the table. However Brooke wasn't buying it and Sam knew it. So, she decided now might be the best time to talk to her parents.

« Well, I've got something to admit. » She said a bit anxious.

« We're listening. » Julian encouraged the teenager to continue.

« I've done some research on my own about my mo- my biological mother without telling you guys. » Sam looked at Julian who seemed to take the news pretty well and hoped it would be the same for Brooke but she couldn't really say for sure.

« Well, thank you for telling us now. » Julian was about to continue but Brooke cut him short.

« Did you find what you were looking for ? » Brooke asked with a bit of hostility in her voice. Sam caught it.

« Well yes and no. I found out her name and phone number but I didn't want to do anything with it until I talked to you guys about it. » Sam paused and studied her mother's face. « Look Brooke, I know you're not comfortable with this whole idea but I just need to - » she was cut short.

« I know. » Brooke said. « You need to know where you come from and I get that but what I don't get is why you haven't talked to us about it sooner, why the secrecy ? » Brooke was hurt, anyone could tell.

« No, you don't get it. My only motive here was to get to know who she was so that I could ask her to sign off her parental rights and you could adopt me. I swear. » Sam clarified. Brooke was a bit puzzled.

« So you're not interesting in getting to know her even a bit ? like spending time with her and everything ? » Brooke asked a bit surprised. Sam chuckled.

« No, I'm not interesting in any of that. Why would I be when I can do all that with you guys ? » Sam said offering her mother a smile. Brooke looked at her and felt love.

« Told you. » Julian said under his breath but everyone heard it. « What ? Just saying. » He defended himself.

« So about my plan, how are we feeling about it ? Shall we try to give her a call and set up a meeting or something ? » Sam asked.

« I'm okay with that. I think the four of us need to sit down and talk it through. What do you think honey ? » Julian said.

« Can I have a couple days to think it over ? » Brooke replied. Julian nodded.

« Of course. But if you worry I might have a change of heart once we meet her, I won't, I know I won't. » Sam tried to reassured her mother.

« I'm not worry about that love, well not anymore. But it's a big decision and I don't want to rush things. » Brooke explained. The truth was she worried about Sam's biological mother. What if she tried to get in touch with Sam but couldn't. What if she changes her mind about Sam. What if she's going to take her daughter back.

« What's her name ? » Julian asked.

« Rebecca Dennis. » Sam answered.

_Rebecca_ _Dennis_. _Brooke repeated in her head. She didn't like it, she had a bad feeling about it but figured it was just her insecurities taking the best of her. Oh boy, if only she trusted her guts._

The next morning, Brooke's mind was still racing. On one hand she wanted to deal with Rebecca and put an end so that Sam would be legally hers but on the other hand, there was stil this voice whispering _what if ?_ inside her head. And even when Brooke managed to quiet it down, there was still the ache in her stomach she couldn't make go away. Anyway, she had enough of it and took her cell and dialed the number Sam left her.

_Ring- ring_

« Hmm.. hello ? » Brooke's voice was hesitant.

« Yes ? Who is this ? »

_« Ahem_, my name is Brooke Davis, am I speaking to Rebecca Dennis ? » Brooke was getting annoyed with herself for letting her uneasiness shown.

« Who wants to know ? »

« The mother of your biological child. » Brooke was surprised at how the words came out so easily and in a stern voice. However, Brooke was on the defensive and she needed to chill a little as Sam would put it.

« … Samantha's with you ? » It's weird but Brooke was pretty sure to recognize panic in the woman's voice.

« hum… yes she is and we would like to arrange a meeting, my husband, Samantha and I with you. We need to talk to you. Could we meet soon ? » Brooke at that point was bitting her lips and fidgetting a little.

« … Absolutelly. I'd love that. » Brooke didn't know if she felt releaved or disappointed that Rebecca agreed to the meeting. « How about today after my shift ? I'm done at 5 pm. I work at The Star Diner, do you know where that is ? »

« Yes I know. See you there then. Goodbye. »

« Goodbye. »

Brooke hung up the phone and just stood there a few seconds with thoughts rushing in her head.

**At Tree Hill High**

Sam's phone vibrated and she answered it.

« Hello ? »

« Hey kiddo, how are you ? »

« Oh, hi Haley ! I'm good. How about you and your family ? Still enjoying Spain ? » Nathan got a year contract there and after four months of being apart, Haley thought of surprising Nathan by coming and staying for a few weeks. Jamie was missing his dad very much and it wasn't very difficult to convince his mom to home school him.

« Yes, everything and everyone's good. Except Jamie misses hanging out with you and so do I. » Sam smiled.

« Everyone misses you guys too here. Hey look, I'd love to talk to you some more but I have class in like 2 minu – wait nope, class actually started 2 minutes ago. » Haley laughed.

« Alright kiddo. I just wanted to wish you luck for your meeting with Rebecca. Brooke told me about it. »

« Thanks Hales. I see even miles away from here, Brooke still snitches. » She said playfully.

« Haha, sweet. You're family Sam, everyone knows everything about everyone. It's a rule. We keep an eye on one another. »

« Yes I know. Thanks. »

« Well, I guess I'll let you run to class and oh Jamie says hi. Love you guys, bye. »

« Bye Haley. Love you too. » Sam hung up with a smile across her face. She felt so lucky to have a great godmother/goddaughter relationship with Haley even though this title was not official but it didn't matter because that the way she felt, that they _both_ felt.

After her last period, Sam walked out of school and met with Brooke and Julian in their car.

« Hey Brooke, hi Juju ! » She said closing the door behind her.

« You know, I'm not so sure how I feel about this new nickname Sampson. » Julain said with a smirk.

« Oh you feel great about it, in fact you love it. » Sam answered for him and Brooke laughed while Julian was shaking his head with a smile.

« How was your day kiddo ? » she asked.

« hum let's see… One of our teacher had a nervous breakdown, there were rats in the cafeteria at lunch and the school filed a missing file report for the whole volleyball team. » Sam aswered nonchalant.

« What ?! » Brooke exclaimed.

« Haha gotcha ! Just kidding. Nothing's new. » Sam laughed some more seeing her mother's face slowly finding its color again.

« Jeez Sam, you're the worst. And you think it's funny Julian ! »

« Actually, yes, a little. » Both Sam and Julian laughed.

And then they drove away. A few minutes later, they were parking in front of The Star Diner.

« Alright, are you sure you want to do this ? » Brooke asked Sam who became incredibly quieter towards the end of the ride. Julian eyed Sam. He could notice she was a bit agitated.

« Yes, I'm sure. Just a bit nervous I guess, that's it. Let's get it over with shall we ? » Sam said exiting the car. Brooke and Julian nodded. On their way to the front door, Julain pulled his wife a bit to the side.

« What about you ? are you sure this is what you want ? »

« Well, let's find out » Brooke answered with a sigh. « Do you think this is a mistake ? » she looked at him straight in his eyes.

« Not at all. Do you know why ? Because I think A : she just want a closure or B : after seeing how happy Sam is with you, with us, there's no way she'll take that away from Sam. Alright ? » Brooke nodded and kissed him.

« Thank you Julian. »

Once inside, the three of them sat in a booth and waited. They were a bit anxious. Sam was the first to break the silence.

« Hey, I was just thinking. Let's not make a big deal out of it. I mean, whatever happens tonight, it doesn't matter. I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you guys, like… a lot, you know ? » Sam blushed a little. She was still uncomfortable talking about her feelings and showing emotions. The couple smiled and Brooke reached for Sam's hands and placed them in hers and gently squizzed them.

« We love you too Sampson. » Julian replied.

Rebecca Dennis handed over her apron and walked out the 'staff only' door. She scanned the room and spotted a woman, a man and a younger woman who ressembled her sister. She looked at her for a while from behind the counter and at some point their eyes met and they stared at each other.

« I think she's here. » Sam said without looking away. Julian and Brooke turned their heads to where Sam was looking and noticed a woman looking back at them.

« Are you sure ? She's not coming over. » Julian said. However, shortly after saying it, the woman walked towards the trio. Brooke felt slightly embarrassed not to have been able to recognize the woman. She couldn't help but feel insecure to the fact that Sam instantly knew who the older lady was. '_They're bonding already'_ she thought and didn't like that thought very much.

« You must be Samantha. » The older woman said still looking at the teenager.

« And I'm Brooke Davis » Brooke cut her short, extending a hand.

« Right, nice to meet you. » Rebecca answered shaking Brooke's hand.

« This is my husband Julian and this is indeed Sam. Please sit down. »

« It's nice to see you again. You've changed since I last saw you. » Anyone could sense the awkardness. « You must have a lot of questions. » She continued while Brooke looked at Sam and wondered if her presence was not one too many. Perhaps Sam should have gone alone ?

« Actualy, not really. » Sam replied a bit embarrassed.

« Oh good. There are things better let unknown sometimes. » _Awckard_ again.

« Do _you_ have any questions ? » Sam asked in an attempt to break the awckard silence.

« Of course ! Tons of them but they can wait another time. » _Another time ?_ everyone thought. _Oh oh… _« Right now I'd really like to know what your favorite pie is – out of the five we serve that is. » She continued with a smile and Brooke and Julian couldn't help but notice how similar it was of Sam's.

« The pecan pie ? » Sam hesitated.

_The pecan pie ?_ Brooke thought. _But she doesn't even like pecan pie or maybe I don't know her as much as I like to think I do…No, you're being silly, this is just a pie...right ?_

« Hey Clara, could you bring us four pecan pies please ? » Rebecca asked her colleague and friend. « On the house » she finished winking at the trio – well Sam especially.

_Great ! and what does she want now ? A gold medal for giving her kid one free pie in over sixteen years ? No stop it Brooke, don't be jealous, you're being stupid._

Sam realy wanted to stop beating about the bush and get straight to the point but it felt weird to say 'thanks for the pie and now could you sign off your parental rights please ?' No, that was too harsh. Julian could sense Sam's struggle and decided to jump in.

« So Rebecca, there's something we need to discuss. » _Oh thanks God Julian _both Brooke and Sam thought.

« I'm sure there is. I'm listenning. » Rebecca replied.

« Well, we love Sam very much and we would love to adopt her. » He paused and everyone paid close attention to Rebecca who seemed to be waiting for the man to continue. « So…we would really appreciate if you could give away your parental rights so that we could go through the adoption. » Brooke's heart was beating so fast that she even glanced down at her blouse to see if you could notice her heart's throbs through it. Sam actually caught it and once Brooke looked up again their eyes met and the young girl smirked at her mother who blushed a little feeling silly. _Damn… that girl is a mind reader._ Brooke thought.

« I'm not sure I understand. Why do I have to sign them off again ? » she was confused.

« Again ? » Brooke was puzzled.

« The adoption service told us you didn't sign any documents. » Julian explained.

« She didn't ? » Rebecca said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. « I mean_ I_ didn't ? »

« Well, there must have been some sort of a mistake. The thing is we need your signature on those papers. » Brooke said.

Rebecca's mind was going a million miles an hour. « No, I mean yes I understand the situation, I do. » she paused. « Look, I've got to get going but I'd be happy to meet you again to talk things through. » She quickly said while getting up.

« Alright, when will you be free ? We can have the original documents send to us in a couple days. » Brooke asked.

« Hum… I have to check with my boss but hey, I've got your number so I'll text you as soon as I know, alright ? » Brooke was about to protest but Rebecca beat her to it. « Bye Samantha. It was nice to meet you two. » she said towards Julian and his wife. « Talk to you soon. » and then she left.

« Well, that went well I guess. » Sam said.

« Yeah, not bad right ? » Julian said.

« Yeah. » Brooke said quietly.

« She'll text. » Sam reassured Brooke and the woman felt bad for showing her concern.

« Yeah, I'm sure you're right hon. Well, it's been a long day. Shall we go home now ? » Brooke offered trying to burry her doubts as deep as she could.

**Please, don't forget to comment and thanks for those who already have. It's great to have your thoughts **** . Have a good one everyone !**


	4. Fishermen's

It's been a month since the Davis Baker family met with Rebecca who kept her words and texted Brooke a few days after their meeting. However, she had asked her to meet with Samantha alone to get to know her a little before « moving on » with her life. Brooke didn't like the idea but figure dit wasn't her call to make but Sam's. The girl wasn't particularly thrilled about that but thought it was still a decent deal. She would appease her biological mother's mind and in return she would be 'free' from her. So Brooke was being very supportive of their relationship but she felt that Sam had been enjoying her meetings over the weeks and she was feeling more and more insecure to the extent that maybe adopting the teen was a mistake, that it would be selfish to do so. To make matters even worse, Julian was away in LA for a few weeks so she could only speak to him over the phone. Truth was Brooke felt a bit lonely lately. Her husband was out of state and she hardly saw her 'daughter' anymore. The young designer was put out of her thoughts when she heard someone entering her boutique. It was Sam.

« Hey » she greeted.

« Hi, what are you doing here ? » Brooke asked.

« I can leave if you want. » Sam retorked pointing at the door.

« No, sorry it's not what I meant. I just thought you'll be with your mother. » she explained.

« And I think I'm already with her. » the kid smirked and Brooke smiled a bit. « But you're right. I was supposed to meet with her but I postponed it. »

« Okay, why ? » her foster mother asked.

« Didn't feel like seing her today. » Sam said with a shrug while sitting down on the couch.

« Are you two good ? » Brooke asked, taking a sit next to her foster daugter on the sofa. Sam sighed. « Yeah, I guess so. » Brooke frowned. « It's just…how to say this ? I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal you know ? I mean I thought we would meet for a few days and once I'd answer all her questions she'd hand me the papers but…she just seems to stall or whatever. And now it's just small talks and casual things and this isn't our deal. » Sam shugged again and could tell Brooke was processing all the info.

« So, if I understand correctly, you're not interrested in those small talks. » Brooke asked to be sure. It was now Sam's turn to frown. « No, I'm not. I've never been interested. Wait – did you think all this time that I was enjoying seeing her ? » Sam said a bit loud, causing a few custumers to look their way.

« Well, I don't know. I thought there must have been a reason why you've been seeing her this much. » Brooke clumsily explained herself.

« Yes, you are the reason. I want to be yours legally even if Rebecca thinks it doesn't matter what a piece of papers says. » She muttered the last bit.

« Wait ! Hold on a sec. Rebecca said the papers were not important ? » Brooke asked worried and Sam caught that. « Well, it was more to say we already are a family and it's more important than some papers. » Sam tried to reassure. However, Brooke was not. « Well, she's right but adopting you is also a big deal and I want to be able to do that for so many reasons – and yes the most important one's because I love you. Did she say anything about not signing the papers ? »

« No, she didn't mention them which perhaps is my fault… I should've brought them up already. » Sam felt a bit guilty.

« No, not at all honey. She knows the deal and she shouldn't have stalled this much. » Brooke said placing a hand on Sam's knee.

« Anyway, I think I'll text her right now asking to sign the papers for our next meeting which happens to be tomorrow evening. » The teen said while picking up her phone and she started texting.

_Oh you fool…_

« Done ! » she exclaimed looking up. « Also, I dropped by to ask you out. Julian's away and I think we both could use a change of scenery if you feel like it. » Sam suggested.

« You know what ? It's the best idea I've heard today. Let's do that ! » Brooke responded with a smile.

_No, not the best idea Brooke… And let me tell you why._

So both women agreed to eat at Fishermen's, a local restaurant downtown. They sat in front of each other and ordered their dishes.

« So how are you holding up with everyone out of town ? » Sam asked.

« Well thanks God I've got work…. And you, I mean those rare moments when you do me the honor of your presence that is. » Brooke said playfully.

« oh that's not fair, I'm not like always out or something. Besides school, occasionnally meeting my friends and Rebecca, I'm home ! » Sam replied and Brooke smiled at how easily she got her.

« Anyway, since you mentioned Rebecca, has she replied to your text ? » Brooke asked and Sam shook her head. « Not yet. But let's not talk about her please, I really want to enjoy this weird salad with pineapple and shrimps in it that I definitely didn't order. » She said taking a bite. Brooke looked at Sam's plate and realized it was indeed not what she had ordered. « Why are you eating it then ? » Brooke asked with a frown.

« Because I've never had a salad like that and I want to know who had the crazy idea to want it in the first place… Haven't you got an open-mind Brooke ? » she teased. _Brooke shook her head. That girl I swear…_

_They talked some more but were soon interrupted by a loud BANG subsequently followed by shatters of glass from the window and a loud thud. And then, Brooke's scream._

« SAM ! » Brooke exclaimed horrified.

_So see Brooke, that is why it wasn't the best idea…_

**At the hospital**

Brooke was still in shock when she took a sit at Tree Hill hospital, praying for a doctor to tell her her Sam was okay. However, she doubted it as she recalled the blood coming out of her foster kid's chest, saw the panic in everyone's eyes and heard the tearful voice of one of the waiters had on the phone with 911 as she knelt, numbed and powerless down to her eyes closed teenager.

Brooke held her head between her knees. _This doesn't make any sense. What's happenning ?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by two police officers who wanted to take her statement and obtain more information about the night. She then took the female agent's card with her number on it and was asked if Sam had any enemies.

_Enemies ? Sam ? My Sam ? that's absurd… Sam was the kindest person I've met in my life, as short as it was._

It was obvious to the police that this wasn't a random shot but Samantha was targetted. However, Brooke couldn't possibly imagine who would do something this cruel and especially to Samantha. She could swear her mind was on fire. The past two hours had gone from delightful to dreadful. The young woman was tired, stressed out and worried sick. _Oh boy, and so was I_. She didn't want to be alone but who could she call this late ? Her husband ? He was too far away. Haley ? Nathan ? The same goes with her friends. Even her mother was out of state for business. However, she knew she had to let them know eventually but not right now. Now, she wanted someone to wait with her and she surprised herself when one name popped into her head : Rebecca. After all, she deserved to know as well and most importantly she was in Tree Hill. Before she knew it she dialed her number.

« Allo ? » a tired voice answered.

« Hi hello, sorry to bother you this late- »

« Who's this ? »

« Sorry, hum…this is Brooke- »

« Oh Brooke, is something wrong with Samantha ? » _How did she guess ? Of course, why would you call her this late otherwise ? _

« Hmm, yes something terrible happenned. » she paused as her voice trailled off « she got hurt, badly. We're at the hospital. » Brooke managed to finish.

« Oh this is awful, I'm on my way. I mean if it's okay with you ? »

« Sure. Honestly, I could use the company right now. » Brookke answered with a nervous chuckle.

It wasn't long after they hung up when Rebecca took a sit next to Brooke in the waiting room.

« How's she doing ? » she looked concerned.

« I don't know. » Brooke shrugged and sounded defeated.

« Do they know who shot her ? » she asked and Brooke shook her head no. Then, a doctor called « Family of Samantha Walker ? » both women stood up. « My name is Dr. Reeze, I'm in charge of your daughter here -»

« Is she alive ? » Rebecca cut her short and Brooke found it a little disturbing.

« Yes she is. » Dr. Reeze reassured them.

« Oh thanks God. » Brooke whispered.

« However, she's extremely weak. The bullet nearly touched her heart, she got _very_ lucky. » Dr. Reeze continued.

« But she'll be okay right ? » Brooke asked worriedly.

« If everyone follows our instructions very seriously then yes she should be okay. » Dr. Reeze informed.

Brooked smiled, she felt relieved. Sam was okay. « Alright, I've got to go now but I'll be back shortly to let you know when you can see her. » Brooke hold a hand to her heart feeling a weight had been lifted off. She turned to Rebecca who had become extremely quiet. « Are you alright ? » Rebecca who appeared to be in a daze answered back. « Yes, I'm fine. This is good news. » she smiled back.

« Sorry, I've got a few calls to make. » Brooke announced before going some place more private and called everyone to let them know what had happenned. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Reeze came back informing them they could briefly see the girl and had to stay quiet as she needed to rest and was asleep. Sam looked very vulnerable and rather pale. Her heartbeat was faint but was there. Even though she was happy her kid was alive, her heart ached at the view. It was so unlike Sam. She got closer and hold one of Sam's hand in hers rubbing it softly. After what seemed to be only five minutes, Dr. Reeze reappeared and kindly asked both women to leave the room.

« As you could see, your daughter's still very fragile. However, it would help if you're willing to give her blood. According to our files, Mrs. Dennis, you're a match. » Dr. Reeze said.

« Sure, whatever's needed. » Rebecca answered quietly.

« Also, visiting hours will start tomorrow at 7 am. Until then, I suggest you go home. »

Brooke didn't like the idea but it was what was best for Sam so beat it. Also, frankly, she could use some sleep too. « Take care of her, will you ? » Brooke addressed Dr. Reeze.

At the parking lot, Brooke thanked Rebecca for coming and agreeing to give blood to Sam the next day. Once she got in her car, Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that something went wrong with Rebecca tonight but couldn't exactly put her finger on it.


	5. Explanations

The next morning, Brooke woke up to the sound of a coffee machine. _What the hell ?_ she thought. She swore she was ready to take her gun and rushed in the kitchen when she noticed Julian's luggage next to the bed. _He's back_. Her panic was quickly replaced by joy.

« Morning husband. » She said with a large smile acroos her face while she placed her arms around him.

« Morning wife. » he replied with a warm smile and kissed her.

« You came back, why didn't you tell me ? » she asked still hugging him.

« It was very late, I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I figured you needed sleep after … last night. » He said the last bit with sadness. Brooke didn't answer, instead she squeezed his back and then for the first time since the terrible event, she allowed herself to cry in her husband's arms. Julian's eyes began to water too and he found comfort tightening their embrace. « She'll be okay, Sam's tough. » He tried to reassure but was sincere about what he had said. Brooke nodded and sniffled.

« It's almost 7, I'm gonna get change and see her. » she said regaining her composure.

« Yes, I'll do the same. » He replied emptying his cup of coffee.

« Are you sure ? I mean you barely slept. You basically just came back from the airport. You can meet me there later if you'd rather. » Brooke said.

« Yes, I'm sure. I need to see her. » he replied. Brooke loved him. He really viewed Sam as his daughter. For him, he was the girl's father, just not by blood that's it. Although he understood it would take more time for the teen to see him that way considering all the things she's been through and her personnality. And he was okay with that. Actually he was more than okay because he could tell they made progress. At first, Julian was Brooke's boyfriend for Sam and she befriended him but as the months went by, she started to see him more like a father figure – just like she did whith his wife. It was therefore just a matter of time for the girl to see him as her dad.

At the hospital, Dr. Reeze lead Brooke and Julian to Samantha's room who was still asleep.

« Oh Sampson… » He said just above a whisper when he saw the girl lying on the bed. « How is she doing doctor ? » He turned to face Dr. Reeze.

« She's still weak but it's normal all things considered. She needs to rest a lot and to avoid any sources of stress which could cause tensions and put her health in danger. » Dr. Reeze warned. Just then, Rebecca arrived and greeted the parents and informed Dr. Reeze she was ready for the blood transfusion.

« Alright Mrs. Dennis, we'll need two blood bags from you. One for the transfusion and one in case of an emergency. Please follow me. » Dr. Reeze replied. A few minutes after Dr. Reeze and Rebecca had left, someone knocked on the door. They both were surprised to see Haley standing there.

« Hey, what are youd oing here ? » Brooke asked puzzled.

« Well, my dear friend's daughter whom I consider as my niece / goddaughter just got shot in the chest so… » Haley answered and Brooke engulfed her in her arms.

« I love you, you know that ? » she whispered in her ears. Haley smiled. « Wait, where's Jamie ? » Brooke asked.

« He's outside the door. I thought he was going to be upset to leave his dad a few days earlier but when I told him about Sam, he insisted to come back both for his « best friend and aunty Brooke » his words. » Haley explained and Brooke smiled. She loved her godson.

« So I better go say hi to him then. » She said and left the room.

« So how is she doing Julian ? » Haley asked looking at the person she first saw as her best student before anything more personnal. She really was concerned about that kid. Julian filled her in with everything he knew.

« Hey buddy ! » Brooke exclaimed.

« Oh, Aunt Brooke, hi ! » Jamie repleid and jumpt into her arms.

« Oh, I miss you buddy. » Brooke said and planted a kiss on his forehead.

« I miss you too aunt Brooke. And Sam, and Julian a lot also. » he said. « How is she doing ? » he then asked.

« Well, she's okay but she's very tired. » Brooke explained to the 5 years old boy.

« She's not gonna die like Q, is she ? » He asked. You could tell he was worried. Brooke knew Jamie was one of the first people Sam let in her heart when she moved in with her. And for the boy, he just saw who she truly was right from the beginning. Oddly, it had always amazed her. The connection between the two kids. And Jamie really considered her as his best friend and probably as his big sister as well.

« No, she should be okay if everyone listens carefully to what the doctor is saying. » He nodded, satisfied with his aunt's answer.

A moment later, Dr. Reeze returned with one bag of blood and asked the adults to leave the room. It was decided they would go to the cafeteria. There, they talked about Spain and Nathan whom was doing great but misses home. Thankfully his contract ended in less than a month.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Reeze came back. « Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to let you know the blood transfusion from Samantha's aunt worked perfectly and she should be awake in any moments now. So, it's also my duty to report that to the police. I'll call them. » Dr. Reeze informed and was about to leave again when Brooke spoke up.

« Wait, sorry, did you say Samantha's aunt ? There must be a mistake here. »

« Why ? » Dr. Reeze frowned.

« Well, Rebecca Dennis is Sam's biological mother. » Brooke explained. Dr. Reeze looked down at her file one more time before speaking. « Hmm… I'm sorry but DNA doesn't lie and I can assure you that Mrs. Dennis is not Samantha's biological mother but her biological aunt. » Everyone was shocked at the unexpected news.

« Why would she lie about something like that ? » Haley asked perplexed and a but disgusted.

« I have no idea. » Julian answered obviously still numbed by the revelation.

« Perhaps it explains why she was weird the other night. She was afraid we'd discover it. What else has she been lying about ? » Brooke thought out loud. « Oh wait, oh no, no, no, it can't be, it doesn't make any sense, why ? » Brooke was at that point, up and pacing the floor with one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. Everyone stared at her.

« What's going on hon ? » Julian asked getting up.

« The night it hapenned, I called her, I told her Sam's got hurt, badly. » Brooke said looking in her husband's eyes who was very confused by her right now.

« She asked me if I knew who shot Sam. » she explained but Julain exchanged a look with Haley who seemed as lost as he was. Brooke caught that and explained some more. « I never told her she was shot. »

_Flashback_

_« Allo ? » a tired voice answered._

_« Hi hello, sorry to bother you this late- »_

_« Who's this ? »_

_« Sorry, hum…this is Brooke- »_

_« Oh Brooke, is something wrong with Samantha ? » How did she guess ? Of course, why would you call her this late otherwise ? _

_« Hmm, yes something terrible happened. » she paused as her voice trailled off « she got hurt, badly. We're at the hospital. »_

« So what does it mean ? What are you saying ? » Julain asked.

« I don't know…. But tell me how she knew ? » Brooke asked hopping for a more rational explanation than the one she had in mind.

« Perhaps she talked to someone at the hospital before joining you. » Julain said.

« No, she went straight to the waiting room. » Brooke replied.

« Maybe she guessed it right ? » Haley attempted but was not convinced herself.

« I think there's only one theory that explains it. » Brooke paused before speaking again. « She did it. »

« But why ? It doesn't make any sense. » Julian said.

« I don't know why ! But… » Brooke stopped when she saw the two police officers from the previous night walking in her direction.

« Good morning Mrs. Baker. » They said in unison. « We've been notified that Samantha would be in condition to talk today. It is standard procedure we speak with her. You're allowed to be present of course. » The female agent said.

« I understand. Let me see if she's awake and I let you two come inside. » Brooke replied leaving the group to process her theory.

Once in Sam's room, the girl's eyes were opened but you could read the fatigue in them. She got closer to the teen and placed a hand on her arm.

« Hey sweety, it's so good to see you. » she said trying her best not to cry.

« Hey, how are you ? » a tired voice replied.

Brooke scoffed. « Shouldn't I be the one asking ? » she playfully said and Sam managed to crack a smile. « Honey, I'm sorry to do this right now, I wish I didn't but two police officers are here and they want to ask you a few things. Is it okay ? » Brooke asked carefully scruting her foster's daughter expression.

« Yes, I'm ready. Let's get it over with. » she said and tried to sit up but winced in pain and felt very dizzy.

« No hun, just lay down. » Brooke said helping the girl to do so with her hands on her shoulders. Then Brooke opened the door to let the two officers come in.

« Hello Samantha. » The male agent said. « We have some questions for you if that's okay. » he went on and the teen nodded.

« Did you happen to see who attacked you ? » the female agent asked.

« No, I was talking to Brooke when it happenned, not looking out the window. » she answered.

« Did you tell anyone you were planning on eating there that night ? » The male agent took over.

« No, I didn't. I just needed to get out and hang out with my mom. Well, I mean Brooke. » she said so there wouldn't be any confusion between Brooke and Rebecca. But she also wanted to make sure Brooke understood it which apparently she did.

« Can you think of anyone who would like to get back at you for some reasons ? » The male agent clumsily asked.

« You mean, if I can think of anyone who wishes me dead ? No, I mean I met bad people in the past but things didn't evolve with them wanting to end me. I wasn't that important for them to ruin their life. » Sam exclaimed and that statement made Brooke's heart ache.

« Anything out of the ordinary these last few weeks ? » The female agent now asked.

« No, I mean except that I've been seeing my biological mother but I don't think that's relevant here. » Sam said and she saw something in her foster mom's eyes even though she couldn't read it.

« I'm sorry but I think that's enough for today. Her body temperature is rising up which is normal but is a sign that she should rest and get some sleep now. » Dr. Reeze said at the door.

« One more thing. You said you needed to get out, why is that ? » the female agent asked.

« Oh, I was just bored and wanted to do something else you know ? » she answered and the female agent nodded.

« And why did you want to hang out with your foster mother ? Ain't kids your age trying to avoid their parents ? » the male agent clumsily asked.

« I've been hanging out quite a lot with my biological mom lately and I didn't want my foster mom to get the wrong idea. » Sam said and slightly blushed which made Brooke secretly smiled. « Plus, I'm not like most kids my age. » She finished. When Sam fought a yawn, it was now Brooke's turn to politely ask the police officers to leave.

« I'll see you later honey. » She said and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead even though she was already back to sleep.

« Officer ? May I have a word with you please ? » Brooke asked once she left Sam's room.

« What is it Mrs. Baker ? » The female agent asked.

« You asked me to call you if I could think of anything and I don't know, it might be silly but… » Brooke paused, unsure of how to properly address the issue.

« Mrs. Baker, very often the small details you consider silly are the one helping a case the most. » she encouraged her to continue.

« Well, we've just found out Rebecca Dennis is not really Sam's biological mom but her aunt which is an odd thing to lie about. And also, when I called her the other night to inform her about Sam, she knew she got shot but I never mentionned it. » Brooke felt relieved to say it out loud.

« Thank you Mrs. Baker, we'll have a talk with Mrs Dennis then and if anything's worth sharing we will let you know. » The female agent replied.

When the two police officers confronted Rebecca that day about lying and knowing about Sam's injury, she denied it at first and then confessed but said it was only to protect the child from her family.

_Clearly woman, we don't share the same definition of the verb. If you want to know what protection means, ask Sam she knows, she's been protecting me my whole life. Anyway, what followed is quite a mess. The police, before pressing any charges, wanted to check the woman's background and dig up her past. So they called her family who informed them they hadn't heard of Rebecca since she left home at the age of 17. They said they would come at the hospital to continue their talk but somehow this infuriated Rebecca who begged the police not to let her parents know about the teen nor seen her. It took about 45 minutes to calm the woman whom at some point looked straight into Brooke's eyes and said « you're going to give the girl an unbearrable life. » Poor Brooke. She didn't know what to think, was Rebecca crazy ? though she looked sincere. She figured she still had about an hour to think things through before Rebecca's parents arrived._

When the Denises' arrived at the hospital an hour later, the two officers invited them to talk down at the station but the Denises' insisted to talk at the hospital. You could see just by looking at them, they were powerful people – probably wealthy judging by clothes and jewelry alone – and you could feel a 'don't mess with me I've got influence' vibe emaning from them. This is probably one of the reasons why the two detectives didn't argue with them and conveyed their interview at the hospital, the other reason being simply more practical.

« Alright Mr. and Mrs. Dennis, we've got a situation here. Your daughter, Rebecca, admited to attacking a teenager. » the male officer announced.

« Oh my – this is terrible Jim. » Mrs Dennis told her husband.

« We called you because we would like to know more about your daughter. » The female agent continued.

« Well, I mean, this is a total surprise for us officers. We know Rebecca's never been easy to deal with but not that she could cause any harm to anyone. » Mr. Dennis exclaimed.

« What do you mean 'not easy' ? » the female agent asked.

« Rebecca's nothing like her sister officer. She's always been jealous oh her I think and it had made her bitter in a way. We come from a family of traditions and while her big sister followed the rules and behaved as expected, Rebecca was the contrary. She would be disobedient, disrespectful of her origins and would run away to shame our family name in the county. » Jim Dennis said bitterly.

« Why would she be ashamed of her origins ? » the male agent asked.

« Rebecca's never seen as positive that our family is wealthy. We'd made a lot of money when we openned our business some fifty years ago in New York State. We're in the ship industry and made investment plans which turned out to be very... fruitful. Anyway, she thought money brings the worst in people and saw us as monsters or something. So she would do anything to have nothing to do with it such as befriending rascals and eventually leaving the nest for good. » Mrs Dennis explained.

« I see. And why would she be jealous of her sister ? » The female agent asked.

« We don't know for sure. I mean it's not like one was better than the other, they were both good students, doing well with sports and everything it's more regarding their personnality I think. Throughout their childhood and teenage years, Rebecca was the outgoing one, the troubled one whereas Suzanne, our eldest, was more timid but very friendly and funny. Everyone would be fond of her. She was like a magnet, always happy and people needed to be around her to feel it too. Perhaps Rebecca felt neglected or something. God knows what that child was thinking ! » Mrs Dennis said.

The female agent eyed her coworker to let him know she'll talk to Rebecca and that he should conduct this interrogation alone. He nodded and she left. Out of the room, she thanked the security guard from the hospital to have kept an eye on Rebecca and she invited the latter to talk in another room.

« Could you describe to me your relationship with your older sister Suzanne ? » the female agent asked.

« Let me guess. My parents told you I hated her or something, well that's not true. » she spatted.

« Any reasons to be jealous of her ? » the agent asked.

« Jealous ? they said I was jealous ? Are you kidding me ? Listen, I loved my sister so much, she was the reason why I stayed this long in that crazy house. But I have to admit, sometimes I wanted to strangle her or something. » she said shaking her head.

« Why is that ? » the policewoman asked.

« See, I hated my parents and their foolish traditions. If we weren't rich, we wouldn't have them. Money disgusts me. I rebelled in my own way. I made friends with working class kids or less fortunate. I hated all those stupid rich rules, all the banquets, the much obliged invitations, the dress code, the false politeness and fake smiles oh, all of it was just fake, everything's just pretending and dust. And my sister, she hated it too. It drove her nuts and that's why I loved her so much. She was like me deep down, which was also the problem, it was _deep down_. She wouldn't dare act out, rebel say or do anything to upset my parents, to shake their world, I was always the one doing something about it, well until she got pregnant that is. I thought it was good news, it would show she wasn't perfect and she would leave and be free, start a new life with her kid and me helping out if needed, away from our parents but no. No, she wasn't going to do that. She was too afraid and said yes to anything my parents would say. She chose her side and it wasn't the one I wished for so I left. » Rebecca explained.

Back in the other room, the older couple were still answering the male officer's questions.

« Do you think Rebecca was also jealous of her sister's pregnancy ? » the male officer asked and both parents were shocked.

« How do you know about that ? I mean about the pregnancy ? » Martine Dennis asked puzzled.

« Your youngest daughter told us about it. So I'm sure it must have been a shock to learn your 18 years old was expecting, I think it's safe to assume it wasn't part of the family traditions, was it ? » the male agent asked the parents.

« No it wasn't. But it's not what you think either. It's a rather complex and painful matter officer. » Martine Dennis said.

« Well, you've got all my attention. » The officer responded sitting down on a chair in front of the couple.

Meanwhile, still at the hospital, Brooke, Julian, Haley and Jamie were waiting for Sam to wake up again and for the two officers to step out of the rooms and tell them what was going on. Fortunately, Jamie didn't have to wait long for his best buddy to awake.

« Sam ! » he said excited and pressed pause on his video game. He rushed towards the teen and carefully jumped on her bed.

« Hello Sir. » she replied a bit tired.

« You don't call me sir but Jamster. » he corrected.

« Oh really ? I'm sorry, it's probably because I don't know who you are sir. » Sam replied and Jamie frowned.

« It's me, Jamie. » He said puzzled while behind him, the adults held their laugh at the trick Sam was playing on the boy.

« Jamie who ? I don't know no Jamie. » she replied frowning.

« Jamie Scott ! » he exclaimed, hurt.

« Jamie Scott ? Hmm, no it doesn't ring a bell, sorry. » she said.

« James Lucas Scott ! » he insisted.

« Wait, hold on Sir. Is it James, Jamie, Lucas or Scott ? I'm confused. Do you even kow who _you_ are ? » the teen asked.

The boy was so confused, he turned his head to his mother who shrugged and tried her best to hide her smile. Then he looked at his aunt Brooke and Julian who couldn't take in no longer and burst out laughing. His face was priceless !

« Oh you ! You're joking me ! » He practically yelled at the girl.

« Gotcha ! Sorry Jamster, I couldn't resist. » she said with a smile.

« Jeez, you scared me. » he replied laughing as well.

« Sorry but can you blame me ? I'm bored here, all I do is sleep. » she said playfully.

« Alright, I forgive you. Hey, let me tell you about Spain ! » he said enthusiastically.

« Can't wait to here about it. » she responded while giving a smile at Haley to say hello. Haley smiled back and let her son tell the teenager everything. At some point Sam's hand turned into a fist and she winced in pain, trying her best to quiet a groan. She didn't want to scare Jamie or the others.

« Are you alright sweety ? » Haley was the first to notice and took a step towards the bed.

« Yeah, all good, I'm good now, it passed. So you were saying… » she invited the boy to continue but Jamie was concerned.

« Does it hurt ? » he asked pointing at her chest. The girl took a few seconds before answering.

« A little but it's okay. It's not that bad. » However, the boy was not convinced. « Actually, it hurts less than that time you beat me at basketball _that_ still stings like hell. » she added and it made Jamie laugh.

Sam seemed to have more energy today and the visit lasted longer so that everyone was able to talk with her.

In the other rooms, the interrogations were about to finish.

« Suzanne asked us to come sit in the living room after our morning breakfast and that was when she told my husband, Rebecca and me she was with a child. She didn't want to say who the father was so all we knew about that man was he didn't belong to the same social circle as we do. Of course, we were shocked and angry at first but see, we are Catholics and we take religion very seriously in or family. We asked if she was to marry the boy but she said no and abortion _was not_ an option. It was decided Suzanne would stay home during the pregnancy and once the baby born, it would be given to the nuns. Suzanne agreed with the plan until Rebecca talked her out of it saying she could keep the baby and start anew somewhere far from the family. Suzanne was at the time emotionnaly undecisive. One day she was fine with our plan, the next, she wasn't. Nobody knew about her condition so we would say she had spent a few months abroad, say it would look good on her resume and people believed us. Anyway, nine months later a baby girl was born and the nuns came and picked her up a few hours later at night, it was more discreet that way. The thing is, officer, we didn't expect, any of us, to fall for the baby girl so quickly, in the span of seven hours. She was beautiful, calm and oh boy that smile, it was Suzanne's. A week after giving birth, Suzanne was still miserable and wanted her daughter back. We supported her decision. We would say Suzanne met her fiancé and was about to marry him when he had to go as he was a Marine- that was our story and again, people believed us. So the nuns finally agreed to give our granddaughter back thanks to a generous donation in the name of the institution- and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except Rebecca who was thrilled at first but couldn't bear the idea her sister wouldn't want to leave the mansion. That's when she decided to pack her things and leave. We never saw her again. » Mrs Dennis said ruefully and paused. The policeman caught a glimpse of sadness in their eyes.

« Anyway, the following months were the best in my life. » Jim Dennis continued. « We loved our granddaughter so much, she was the joy of our life and we'd never seen our Suzanne this happy. » He said with a warm smile while remembering everything. « But it didn't last long alas. » he sounded defeated.

« Why is that ? » the officer asked.

« Samantha was not yet a year old when she got taken away from us. » Martine Dennis said. The officer frowned. « Kidnapped. She got kidnapped when she was nine months old, we'd never seen her again either. » Jim Dennis said looking down at his knees.

« Somebody took her ? » The policeman asked and the older couple nodded.

« We've never catched the culprit. We hired a PI, involved the police, alerted the media, everything. We'd done everything. Money was not an issue so we'd pay for everything and rewarded anyone with information that could lead to our little Samantha but nothing, nothing happenned. » Jim Dennis stopped talking when he felt tears in his eyes.

« Just like that, she disappeared, in the middle of the day, in _our_ house, no one had seen or heard anything. » Martine Dennis explained.

« Did the police have any suspects ? » the policeman asked.

« Everyone was cleared – alibi and such. Even our daughter Rebecca. » Mrs Dennis said.

« You suspected your daughter ? » the police agent asked.

« Yes, she was very upset when Suzanne didn't want to leave with her so we thought perhaps she had something to do with it but apparently she wasn't even in the country but in Mexico when the abduction occured. » Jim Dennis answered.

The male officer was about to speak again but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. It was his colleague. He knew what that meant. Time was over. They needed to bring Rebecca to the station for her felony.

« Well, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dennis, this has been very helpful and I'd like to continue some time if that's okay. » he asked and the couple gave him their address and mobile phone numbers. Funny enough, the male officer knew this address : 9917 North Pine Street. He used to call their house 'the beige castle' with his brothers as it was the biggest mansion in the area and of a very peculiar color close to beige.

« What will happen to Rebecca ? » Jim Dennis asked.

« Well, we'll arrest her and will question her at the station. » he answered not giving too many pieces of information.

« Can we see her ? » the father asked.

« If she wants to, yes I don't see why not. » He replied and thanked them both again for their time.

Just before leaving the building, the male officer entered Sam's room and discreetly asked for Brooke to come outside a few minutes. She followed him with Julian and let Sam in company of Haley and Jamie who was now playing cards with the teen.

« Miss Dennis and my colleague are in the car. We arrested Rebecca Dennis for attempt of murder on a minor and will drive at the station now. We believe further investigation is needed in order to know if the act was premeditated or not. Meanwhile, here's what we can tell you. » He then informed the young parents everything he and his coworker learnt from their interrogations.

Brooke and Julian were surprised, they didn't expect any of that. Tonight was going to be a long night to take everything in. Thankfully, Haley offered to stay the night to morally support them and Jamie would play and sleep in Samantha's bedroom at Brooke's.


	6. Grandparents

The next morning, Haley woke up early, still jet lagged from her journey and she thought making breakfast for everyone would lighten the mood. Last night was hard, especially on Brooke. The poor thing freaked out, what she had learned lead her to more questions. _Do Sam's grandparents know she's alive and in Tree Hill ? What about her mother ? Does she know too ? What if they do, what's going to happen then ? What about Sam ? Oh my gosh, Sam… Should we tell her all about it ? No, we can't, she's too fragile right now, Dr. Reeze specifically said no stress and this – oh boy this will not bring her peace at all. But we can't hide something like that from her either. Oh god, what do we do ? What do we do ?_ She remembered her friend frantically thinking out loud in her kitchen, pacing the floor last evening. Haley's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

« Good morning Julian. » Haley greeted.

« Good morning. Gosh Haley thank you, you didn't have to do all that ! » He replied referring to the amount of pancakes and french toasts on the counter.

« I wanted to. » She said.

« It smells good ! » A little voice said coming from Sam's bedroom and now sitting on one of the stool.

« Hello son. » Haley said and planted a kiss on top of his head and Julian offered his hello messing with the boy's hair.

« Morning aunt Brooke ! oh – you look awful. » the boy innocently said.

« Jamie ! » Haley scolded.

« Well, morning to you too favorite nephew of mine. You sure know how to talk to ladies. » She retorked amused.

« Sorry aunt Brooke. » He apologized.

« It's okay, I do look bad this morning. » she replied and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

« Not at all. » Julian said, giving his wife a nice hug.

« Oh wow, what's all this ? Somebody's been doing some cooking, thanks tutor-mom. » Brooke said and Haley smiled.

« Come sit with us, we were about to start. » Haley said and Brooke did as she was told. It was nice, sitting here with people she loved and cared about. Haley knew how to make her feel better. Well, that was before the phone started ringing.

« I'll get that. » Julian said and got up. « Allo ? … Yes, what is it ? … Her husband. IS everything okay ? … What ?! No, absolutely not. Wait please, we'll be there in a minute. » He said and hung up the phone hurriedly.

« What is it ? » Brooke asked with worry.

« Come on honey, let's brush these teeth ! » Haley told her son so that Julian and Brooke could enjoy their privacy.

« It was the hospital. The Denises' are there and want to see Sam. Since they're not on the emergency contact list, the hospital wanted to know if they're allowed to visit her. I said no but they're very persuasive, we should go now. » He said rapidly. Brooke however didn't move a muscle. She stood there motionless. « Honey, did you hear me ? We've got to go now. » Julian said louder but Brooke wouldn't budge. He gently grabbed his wife by the shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. « Whatever's going on in your head, you've got to snap out of it. I'm pretty sure you don't want Sam to wake up next to two strangers telling her they're her grandparents. I know I don't, so let's go now ! » Julian's voice was stern and it was enough for Brooke to finally snap out of her pseudo transe.

« I'll tell Haley, we're going. » she replied.

**At the hospital**

« I'm sorry Mrs Dennis but we cannot let it happen. » one of the nurses said for the third time.

« But that is ridiculous ! We're family, we're her grandparents for Pete's sake. Do you know how long we've been waiting for this moment ? Do you ? » Mrs Dennis shouted. She was upset and angry.

« I'm sorry Mrs Dennis but I simply cannot do that. » The nurse politely replied.

The Dennises and a few other nurses were still debating the issue when Julian and Brooke stormed in the hospital hall.

« What's going on ? » Dr. Reeze raised her voice to quiet the others and it worked.

« Hello Doctor, my name is Martine Dennis, I am here to see my granddaughter Samantha but -» she was cut short by Dr. Reeze.

« Listen to me ma'am. I'm Dr. Reeze and I take care of Samantha in these walls. Consider it like my home. I will therefore kindly ask you to respect my rules in my house and as far as I know, you do not appear on Samantha's emergency contact list so unless you have a valid authorization you cannot demand to see her. And even if you were to obtain it, I suggest you take a minute to reconsider as you need to understand Samantha has no idea who you are and i twill most certainly coma as a shock for the girl whom, I like to remind you all, is in no condition for that. So now, would you all please calm down and think of the child's safety first, as it is my primary concern. » Dr. Reeze severely said yet remaining extremely calm and respectful despite the bad morning she was having. It was enough to cool everyone down.

« Now, Mrs and Mr. Baker, you shall see Samantha but before you do, I'd like a few words with you. » Dr. Reeze said, inviting the young couple to go somewhere more private.

« What is it ? » Brooke asked worried.

« Well, it seems they may be some complications with Samantha's injury. Nothing alarming for the moment but she is not regaining strength as fast as we expect and it might be due to a damaged tissue causing a small internal bleeding. We'll run some tests to determine the exact source and then we'll operate. However, it's a delicate surgery and the chances are better when the body is well rested so, prior to it, we'll strongly recommend no visit. You'll be able to talk to her afterwards of course. Again, it's just a head's up, no reason to worry about it right now. » Dr. Reeze said but you could tell the parents were worried.

« But she's going to be okay, right ? » Brooke asked.

« As long as she's not stimulated too much, she should be fine. But remember, of all stimulations, stress is the one you want to avoid the most as it makes the heart pumped blood faster and she can't keep up the pace. » Dr. Reeze explained.

« Thank you doctor. Can we see her ? » Julain asked and Dr. Reeze nodded.

Once in the room, Sam looked less energetic than the previous day but they knew not to worry about it since they were told Sam's recovery was not going to be linear but rather bumpy with us and downs.

« Hey Sammy, how are you doing this morning ? » she said approaching the teen. Sam turned her head to face her foster mother and gave her a small smile. « Hi, I'm feeling a bit nauseous but it's okay. » she answered and Brooke squeezed her hand and they stayed silent for a minute.

« Okay… who's dead ? » the teen asked and Brooke's eyes widened.

« What ? Nobody died ! » she reassured.

« So…What's up with the long faces ? » Sam asked.

« I didn't sleep well last night. You know, with Brooke snoring and kicking and everything. » Julian joked and the teen laughed.

« I did not ! » Brooke pretended to be hurt.

« So, what's your excuse ? » Sam addressed her foster mother.

« I had a stomachache but it's all better now. » Brooke answered and it wasn't completely a lie. She was having cramps lately, probably just this time of the month coming.

« Well, I would invite you to lie down next to me and rest but I'm afraid I might throw up on you. » Sam said playfully.

« Well, you know what missy, I'll take the risk. Now scoot, I want to sleep. » Brooke said and smiled at the teen. Brooke carefully lay down next to her foster daughter who ha dhad difficulties making the space needed and gently pulled the teenager into her arms. She placed her head on top of hers and with one hand smoothly stroked the girl's hair and with the other tenderly rubbed the teen's back up and down.

« No snoring or kicking alright ? » Sam joked and Brooke chuckled.

« No promises. » She whispered back. And just like that, Sam fell back to sleep. Actually Brooke's eyelids were feeling heavy too and it wasn't long after closing them that she too was off to sleep. Julian smiled at the view. He felt lucky to be around these two beautiful women. He sat on the only armchair in the room and allowed himself to relax.

« Ahem. Excuse me Mr. Baker. » Dr. Reeze said and Julian opened his eyes. He didn't realized he had fallen asleep.

« Sorry to wake you Mr. Baker but we've got a bit of a situation with the Dennises. Let's talk outside shall we ? » Dr. Reeze explained and Julian nodded. He carefully woke Brooke uo and quietly asked her to follow them outside. Brooke nodded and slowly detached herself from a sleeping Sam.

« What's going on ? » she asked once outside the room.

« Apparently the Dennises found out via a police friend of them Samantha was the teenager shot and they know she's their granddaughter. They also know the director of this hospital very well and they obtained the right to visit Samantha-»

« They can't do that, not now ! » Brooke exclaimed.

« Unfortunately, I cannot deny them access to your foster daughter though I insiste dit wasn't wise. We came to a sort of compromise. They'll see Samantha when she sleeps which is why I think now might be a good time. » Dr. Reeze explained.

Neither parents nor Dr. Reeze were pleased about that arrangement but itw as probably their best option. _And yet again, not the best…._ Julian and Brooke agreed and they officialy met the Dennises. The short exchange was… civilized. Polite but rather… cold especially with Martine Dennis. Dr. Reeze, Brooke and Julian stood outside the room but looked through the window as Mr and Mrs Dennis stepped into the room and got closer to the sleeping teenager.

« Oh my gosh Jim, it's her. Can you believe it ? It's our little Samantha. » Martine Dennis emotionnally said to her teary husband. Brooke gritted her teeth at the sound of 'our little Samantha' as Julian's hands clenched. « She's grown up Martie. » Jim replied with a smile that wasboth happy and sad. Happy she was alive and had been able to grow up but sad they hadn't been part of it. Even though Brooke and Julian were mad at them, they couldn't exactly blame them either. Afterall, they had loved and taken care of her as an infant. However, that thought was quickly replaced when Martine Dennis disobeyed and gently traced the girl's face with her finger resulting in waking her up. When she opened her eyes, Sam saw an elderly couple looking down at her and she jerked away quickly hurting herself inn the process.

« What's the hell ? Who are you ? » she exclaimed. She was so confused and panicked.

« It's okay Samantha, you're okay, we don't want to hurt you love. » Martine said but Sam was still freaking out judging by the sound of the heartbeats monitor connected to her heart. Just then, Dr. Reeze, Julian and Brooke rushed in the room.

« It's okay Sam, just breathe okay honey ? Just breathe. » Brooke said as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders. She could feel Sam's body tensed. Sam flinched at the touch, her mind was going a million miles an hour and she had trouble keeping up with her heartbeats, she didn't feel too good.

« Sampson, just lie down please. » Julian said approaching heer but the teen didn't.

« What's going on ? Who are these people ? What do they want ? Why was she touching me ? » Sam rapidly asked, almost out of breath.

« Samantha please listen to me. You need to calm down, your body was startled but you need to gain control back. I know it's not easy because it works a bit differently right now but you've got to figure out how to relax. It's important. » Dr. Reeze calmy told the teen.

« I'm trying but I can't. I don't understand why I can't stop it. » Sam replied honestly and everyone looked at her.

« Don't worry, it's normal, your body suffered a great shock so now everytime something startles you even as small as it seems, your body won't tell the difference and will react to the extreme. It's just your nerves messing with your brain. Just breathe, long deep breaths Samantha. » Dr. Reeze advised. Sam tried to do as she was told but it was hard especially with that old woman crying.

« Oh Jim, why would Rebecca do something like that ? What's wrong with our daughter ? » she cried in her husband's arms. Brooke and Julian's eyes widened after Martine had talked _Oh no…_ they both thought, as Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head once her brain had done the math. The old couple were Rebeacca's parents, therefore her biological grandparents and Rebecca was the one who had shot her. Now Sam's heartbeat was just the sound of a straight line on the machine and Dr. Reeze pressed the adults to move away from the door as she and a few nurses rushed Sam out of the room and to the ER.

_« Okay Sam, I know it's been a great shock and all but you can't stay here with me. » I said._

_« Why not ? » she asked me._

_« You don't belong here silly. » I replied._

_« But I've missed you. » she said sincerely._

_« I've missed you too but I don't want you here Sam so please leave now. » Instead she stood there staring at me with a smirk. Oh boy, I forgot how stubborn she is … or was ?_

The yelling finally stopped when Dr. Reeze entered the room again. Indeed, a few minutes earlier Julian had been the first to go mad and yelled at Martine Dennis for waking up Sam. Of course, Jim didn't particularly enjoy his wife being yelled at and defended her. Brooke sided with Julian and really lost it when Martine Dennis had told her she was basically nobody and had therefore no rights to be concerned about _her_ granddaughter.

« Oh for the love of god, you're just a foster parent. Have you read the papers ? You must provide a stable and secure environment _temporarily_ with _no_ involment in the child put in your care. Why are you even here ? Afraid to miss your check ? » Martine Dennis spitted and that made Brooke see red.

« I beg you pardon ? Where have you been all these years ? _I _was there for her when nobody, _nobody_ gave a damn about that girl. I've been patient enough with you and your compulsary liar/psycho killer daughter but you know what ? » And it went on and on and on but I stopped listenning, I don't like when grown-ups fight. Anyway, let's just say Brooke could have sworn that if Dr. Reeze hadn't entered the room, she would have tackled the woman, pinned her on the floor and strangled her with her bare hands.

« When you'll all behave appropriately again, perhaps you'd like to hear what I have to say. » Dr. Reeze said annoyed and slightly angry. « First of all, Samantha's stable again but she's in a coma. We don't know for how long yet. » she paused and Martine loudly gasped and Brooke felt her knees weakened and nearly fell. Both Julian and Jim's mouths dropped. « Secondly, I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior in this hospital and I will not hesitate to make decisions to make sure Samantha rest. » Dr. Reeze continued dryly. « I suggest while she's in a coma, you work things out. » she looked at everyone one by one in the eyes and left. Brooke felt guilty, she's never been scolded before and Dr. Reeze made her feel that way but she was right. What was she doing ? It shouldn't matter what the Dennises think of her. All that should matter is Sam and her getting better.

The four adults sat on seperate chairs across from one another. Not a word was uttered.

_« I have your frog. » Sam announced._

_« What ? » I said._

_« Kermit the frog, your soft toy, I have it. » she explained._

_« I forgot about it. » I replied hidding the best I could my joy. She laughed._

_« Really ? after the scene you caused to have it. It took me a week to buy it. » she said with a smile, she wasn't angry. She never was. _

_« I don't need it anymore Sammy. » I told her and her face fell._

_« I know. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me ? » she said looking at me and away._

_« No. » I simply responded._

_« Then why are you pushing me away ? » she sounded hurt. Oh gosh – I hate doing this but I have to. Of course I want her to stay with me but it's not right. Right ? « You must go Sammy. People are waiting for you. » she was thinking._

_« I want to stay with you. » Oh boy….what should I do ?_

An hour and a half passed and the Bakers and Denises hadn't moved a bit. Julian had his elbows on his knees and his hands joined under his chin. He was glancing at the clock above the reception desk from time to time for no particular reasons.

« Mom ? Dad ? » a woman spoke.

« Oh honey, you're here at last ! » Martine Dennis exclaimed sitting up and gave her daughter a quick but firm hug. Brooke and Julian loooked up and they could read the confusion on the woman's face. Brooke surprised herself thinking she pictured her taller than her sister, perhaps because she was the eldest but she was about 15 inches smaller. However, she was thinner than Rebecca, probably 20 pounds fewer and looked more athletic. Brooke wondered if sha was an occasionnal jogger.

« What's going on ? Are you okay ? » she asked her parents.

« Yes, yes honey we're fine. We called you because… » Jim paused and eyed his wife.

« Suzy » she began taking her daughter's hands in hers. « We found her. We found Samantha. » she shared with tears in her eyes. Suzanne Dennis remained silence, shock was written all over her face.

« What ? » she exclaimed her vioce and body trembling.

« Your baby's here. » Martine Dennis finished crying and Suzanne took a minute to process the news. Julian's heart ached at the view of his wife looking with sorrow at Suzanne. He didn't know what to say so he gently placed his hand in hers and they locked eyes for a minute, simply being here for each other without words needed.

« You mean Samantha's alive ? » Suzanne finally spoke up. Her parents nodded and she led out a happy cry and then brought one hand to her forehead and the other to her chest. The three of them hugged and cried a little.

« What do we do Julian ? » Brooke asked helplessly. Julian took a few seconds before answering.

« We stay here for our kid and fight for her. »

_« I don't want to play anymore. » I lied. _

_« but you used to love this game. » Sam retorked._

_« I know but I can't play with you anymore. » I replied._

_« Why not ? I've always liked playing with you. » she said with a genuine smile._

_« I remember. » I smiled back. « But we're done playing. You've got to leave now. » I told her and Sam caught my sadness. She got closer to me. « Perhaps I don't ? »_

Jim and Martine left for the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Julian did the same a few minutes later leaving Brooke with Suzanne. When the women's eyes met Brooke took the opportunity to introduce herself. « Hi, I'm Brooke. »

« Suzanne. » she answered.

« I know. You're my daughter's biological mother. » she said and surprised herself that she didn't sound angry or threatened.

« Oh I didn't know. My parents, they didn't … » she didn't know what to say. « What's she like ? » was all she could think of asking. Brooke exhaled. « She's amazing. A great kid. » both women grinned.

« Suzanne ? What are you doing ? » Martine asked her.

« Oh, just talking with Samantha's adoptive mother, I wanted to know more about Sam. » she explained.

« Don't talk to her. You'll have plenty of time to get to know _your_ daughter I promise. » Martine said determined.

« And what's it supposed to mean ? » Brooke sounded colder when she addressed her.

« She's just herfoster guardian person or whatever Suzy. You can reclaim full costudy of your child. There's not a judge in town who will refuse reuniting a family. » The older woman said looking at her daughter and then glanced at Brooke for the last part of her sentence and mimicked her tone from earlier.

« Wait, hold on. We're in the middle of adopting her. This is what Sam wants too. You can't do that ! » Brooke responded.

« Well, we'll see about that. Better find yourself a good lawyer Mrs. Baker. » Martine retorked and reminded Brooke of her own mother. Brooke was about to reply when she spotted Dr. Reeze in a distance and and was by her side in a heartbeat. « Any change ? » she questionned. Dr. Reeze turned around and saw who was talking to her.

« Ah, Mrs. Baker. No, nothing new. I suggest you head back home, I'll call you if anything happens. » She reassured and left. She was a bit in a hurry.

When Julian got back, he could tell his wife was preoccupied. « I didn't know what you wanted so I have either a tuna salad or an egg sandwhich. » Brooke didn't even look at the food. Instead, she looked in her husband's eyes and declared. « I want a lawyer. »


	7. Rose

_« Okay Rose, you win. » Sam shouted but I didn't answer. « Come on you can show yourself now. » she shouted again. « Fine, I'll say it. You, Rose Alice Walker are the queen of hide and seek. Happy now ? » I giggled. I was facing her back and I tiptoed towards her. Once I was close enough, I jumped on her back and shouted « Boo ! »_

« Ah ! » Sam screamed and her eyes shot opened. She panted trying to catch her breath. A nurse came in the room, saw the girl awake, left and came again a few seconds later with Dr. Reeze besides her.

« Samantha, it's nice to see you again. » Dr. Reeze said with a smile. Sam looked up.

« What do you mean ? » she asked confused.

« You slept for almost two days. » she informed. The girl couldn't believe she had been out of it for so long.

« Are my parents here ? » the teenager asked.

« They left to change and get some food. I'll call them right away. You, rest. » Sam lay down and ran a hand through her hair. _What was that ?_ she said to herself referring to the dream she had of Rose.

Brooke and Julian were with Haley and Jamie when the phone rang. Haley had invited them for the afternoon and had a nice stroll in the park. At first, they were reluctant but they appreciated their friend's initiative. They needed to get out of the hospital.

« Hello ? » Brooke said on the phone. « Really ? oh gosh thank you, we're on our way. » and she hung up. « It was Dr. Reeze, Sam's awake. » she informed the group enthusiastically.

When they arrived at the hospital, two security guards were there. As they walked to them, the conversation between the Denises' and them became more and more audible.

« Ma'am, you need to calm down. » a guard told Martine Dennis.

« I am calm sir. I simply cannot comprehend why we can't see her but that other woman can ! » she almost shouted. Jim was standing by his wife with Suzanne a few steps away.

« Mom, I'll wait, it's okay. » Suzanne said.

« Ain't you tired of waiting ? You've been waiting for sixteen years Suzanne ! » Martine replied very upset.

« What's happening ? » Julain asked to no one in particular.

« Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Baker, good afternoon. As you can see, we're having a bit of an issue here. The Denises insist on seeing Samantha but after what happened last time, I don't think it wise to play with the girl's emotions. » Dr. Reeze told the couple.

« I understand it was a shock but she know us now, we can introduice her to her mother, they both deserve it. » Jim Dennis said.

« My concern remains the same. What's more, Samantha asked for her parents, she needs to see familiar faces. I am not trying to prevent you from seeing her Miss Dennis but I think some sort of compromise can be made for the girl's safety. » Dr. Reeze addressed Suzanne.

« Unbelievable ! As if my daughter's a threat to her own child ! » Martine exclaimed through gritted teeth.

« I agree. » Suzanne replied.

« What ? » her mother was flabbergasted.

« Mom, I can't risk losing her all over again. What if I go in there, told her who I am and she's back in a coma, or worse ! No, I can't stand it. This is why I'm asking you, Brooke, to tell Samantha about me. » She said looking at Brooke and Julian. She was surprised.

« Can't it wait until she's better ? » Julian asked and Martine Dennis chuckled.

« I need to see her. » Suzanne pleaded.

« Okay. » Brooke said and that was Julian's turn to be surprised. While Dr. Reeze thanked the guards for their help, Julian took Brooke on the side and talked to her. « I know what you're gonne say Julian, but what choices do we have ? Don't you think it's best if she learns it from us ? Plus, I don't feel good lying to her about something like this. She deserves the truth. » Brooke explained and Julian sighed. « Okay. You're probably right. »

A few minutes later, they walked into Sam's room.

« Hello sunshine ! » Brooke said with a broad smile.

« Hi guys. » Sam answered weakly but smiled back.

« How are you doing Sampson ? » Julian asked concerned.

« Great, I slept like a log ! » she answered with humour. Julian grinned. « I actually had a weird but nice dream. » she added, hesitant.

« Oh yeah ? What about ? » Brooke asked sitting down at the girl's feet.

« I saw Rose. » she answered bitting her lip.

« Oh, that must have been a pleasant dream. » Julian commented.

« Yeah it was. It felt so real though, it's crazy. I really thought I was with her. » Sam said.

« And what did you guys do ? » Julian asked.

« Nothing much. We talked and played games like we used to. » she answered with a content smile. Brooke placed her hand on Sam's ankle, listening to the conversation between her kid and husband and at the same time remembering the time when Sam told her about Rose.

_**Flashback**_

_« Okay, not a fan of yogurt, noted. » Brooke pretended to write it down. « Anything else I should know about ? » she asked the girl._

_« Anything smelling like coconut makes me nauseous. Also, I had a sister. » Brooke stopped dead in her track and stared at Sam._

_« What did you just say ? » she asked still surprised._

_« Sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner but didn't know how. » Sam admitted._

_« Okay, let's sit. » Brooke led the way to the couch wanting to know more about it and they sat down._

_« Well, her name's Rose. Technically she's my half sister but that doesn't matter, I loved her like a lot. » Brooke smiled. She could see how much Rose meant to Sam just by looking at her face. « Anyway, when I was six, I was placed with a man who turned out to be my biological father. He wasn't a good person and I was afraid of him. He was involved in shady business and I heard some gruesome stories about him and his friends. He was also pretty violent both physically and mentally. So when he got that woman pregnant and she didn't want to keep the baby, she gave her to him. I had money, saving up from my previous foster homes and when I got enough, I took the baby girl with me and we stayed in a vacant appartment I knew no one would bother us. I cleaned the place, fixed things and made it home. We were very happy there even though it wasn't always easy to look after everything but it was worth it. When school would start again, I would ask people I trusted to keep an eye on her. One day, when Rose was four, she got out of the appartment while the sitter was not looking. She was sneaky, so good at hiding. The thing is this time, she never came back. » Sam said with pain. Brooke burried her hands in hers. « Anyway, I looked everywhere and I still couldn't find her so eventually I called the police. About a week after she disappeared, the police found her dead body. Apparently she went to the woods and once she reached the only road there, she was hit by a car. She died on the spot. The driver freaked out and hid her in those woods. An old lady and her dog walked there and found her. » Sam explained while looking down at her knees._

_« I am so sorry Sam, I had no idea. It must have been devasting for you. » Brooke said and fought back her tears._

_« Yeah, it was really hard but with time it got better. I miss her though but at some point I felt tired of feeling guilty and I know it's weird to say this but… I knew if we would have stayed with our father, our lives would have been hell and short for both of us. At least, with me, she never felt frightened of anyone, she had four happy years instead of four miserable ones. » Sam finished with a shrug. Brooke intensely looked in her eyes and then pulled the girl in her arms. Sam didn't fight it and let her foster mom comfort her._

_« You can be proud of yourself Sam. You escaped danger, protected and loved your sister just being a kid yourself. I'm really impressed. » Brooke whispered in her ear knowing when Sam was little she had lost faith in the foster homes she'd been placed to and probably didn't want Rose to experience what she had had._

Brooke's flashback ended by the sound of Julian and Sam's laughters.

« So how's life on the outside ? » she asked and Brooke exchanged a look with Julian.

« Honey, we've got something to tell you. » Brooke said.

« Okay…what is it ? » Sam asked a bit nervous.

Brooke took a deep breath and exhaled. « It's about Rebecca. » she began. At the mention of her name, Sam tensed a bit. Julian noticed it and it made him silently mad. « You two are biologically related but not the way you think. » she paused and studied her daughter's face carefully. Sam frowned.

« What do you mean ? » she asked and before Brooke answered, she glanced at the machine to see if Sam was okay to hear the rest. « She's your aunt. Your mother's younger sister. » Brooke revealed.

« Oh wow… » was just what Sam said.

« You're okay ? » Julian asked concerned.

« Yeah, I guess I just don't understand why she said she was my mother. »

« Apparently, she didn't want you to find out about your grandparents, she doesn't get along well with them and she thought she was protecting you in a way. » Julian explained.

« That's nuts. » Sam stated.

« Sweety, there's something else. » Brooke paused. « As you know, your grandparents are here and so is your real mother. Her name's Suzanne and she wants to meet you now. » Brooke's heart broke at every word coming out of her mouth.

« Seriously ? Don't I have a say in all this ? » Sam asked angrily.

« Unfortunately, you don't_, we_ don't. They were granted some sort of pass to visit you. » Julian replied and tried his best to remain calm for Sam's sake.

« I'm sorry. » Brooke said sincerely and sounded remorseful.

« Don't be. It's not your fault. » Sam reassured. « Let's do it. The faster I see her, the quicker we'll be done with it. » Sam exclaimed

« Are you sure ? » Julian asked the teen.

« Yeah. It'll stress me out if I wait longer. » she said and blushed a little at the confession.

« I'll get her. » Julian said and left. Brooke stayed and stared at the girl and felt fear in her stomach. Fear for the girl's safety, fear of losing her to the Dennises, fear of never seeing her again.

« I'll be alright. » Sam said looking at her foster mom's worried eyes.

« Okay. » she replied tenderly. Julian rentered the room along with Suzanne. He whispered to her her. « She doesn't like being called Samantha. Sam will do. » Suzanne nodded. As she approached the bed, Brooke stood away from it and eventually left with Julian, giving Sam and Suzanne a moment together.

« Hello Sam. » she timidly waved at her.

« Hi. » Sam replied.

« I'm Suzanne. » she said sitting down on the chair.

« My parents told me. So…how are you ? » Sam didn't know what to say.

« I'm good. It's so very nice to see you. It's been so long. » Suzane said truthfully. « I'm sorry about my sister, God knows what took her ! » she apologized.

« Yeah, about that, why did she think she was doing me a favor ? » the teen asked.

« Well, she's got issues with our parents and me I guess too. See, she blamed me for sticking up with them and for your abduction, she said if I kept you in the first place, you wouldn't have been kidnapped. » she replied sadly.

« Excuse me ? my what ? » Sam's heartbeats were becoming faster and it made Sam dizzy.

« Oh I'm sorry, I thought you knew about it. » Suzanne said and freaked out at the view of Sam's struggled breathing. « Are you alright ? » she asked but got no response. Sam was in shock and tried to ground. Suzanne got up and called for help. Dr. Reeze quickly came and managed to soothe the girl. She then asked the Dennises and the Bakers who had quickly followed her in the room to leave but Sam cut her short.

« No wait. » she said. « I've got something to ask you. » she looked at Suzanne.

« Sure, anything. » she replied.

« Can you sign off your rights over me so I can be adopted ? » she asked still breathing heavily.

« Oh, I… I mean I … » Suzane was short for words.

« Sweety, we're your family, you belong to us. » Jim Dennis said and Sam looked at Brooke and Julian for support.

« She's already got a family. » Julian responded and winked at the teen who gave him a discreet thank you smile.

« Well, it doesn't matter. There's no legal document proving she was ever up for adoption but there's a missing person file in her name. Now that she is found, she shall be returned to us. » Martine Denis was determined. Her confidence freaked out Sam who became agitated again.

« Oh please, I'm tired of hearing you talking about Sam like she's some kind of lost and found item and about you disrespecting my wife ! » Julian was mad. And that was just the beginning of another feud between Jim, Martine and Julian. At some point Brooke and Suzanne noticed Sam whitened and rushed to her side.

« Sweety, look at me. Just breathe baby, please. » Brooke told her and had her hands on Sam's cheeks.

« Mom, dad, stop it ! » Suzanne told her parents but they didn't listen.

« ENOUGH ! » Brooke shouted and the adults stopped and looked at her then Sam.

« Alright, enough of it ! Everybody, out ! Now ! » Dr. Reeze said and almost forced their way out. She then turned to Suzanne and Brooke. « You two please. I need to check on your daughter. » she informed looking at the two women. They nodded and Brooke let go of Sam.

« I'll see you later love. Rest, don't worry about what just happened, I got this okay ? » Brooke reassured.

« I'm sorry Sam. I'll try to talk to my parents. Don't worry. » Suzanne said and then left followed by Brooke.  
Dr. Reeze now alone with Sam was able to run some tests to see if everything was alright since she woke up from her coma.

Outside the room, tension was still in the air. Brooke turned to Suzanne.

« Listen, I know it's a complex situation, but we cannot keep this fighting going. It is hurting Sam. I think we should all meet and talk it out somewhere else, some time soon. »

« I agree. » Suzanne responded.

It's been a few weeks since Sam woke up from her coma and she was making progress but was still weak. Though now she could stand up and walk for a bit with a limp. I guess the impact of the bullet plus her time in coma messed up with her nerves a little. Those last few weeks had been quieter – especially since Jim and Martine Dennis had to go to San Francisco for several business meetings with clients and possible investors in their boat industry. As for Suzanne, she decided to stay at her parents' mansion which was a twenty minute drive from Tree Hill. Brooke, Julian and Sam agreed she could visit the teen at the hospital on days Sam was not in physical therapy session with Dr. Reeze, having visits from Haley, Jamie and Nathan – who had now returned from Europe – or feeling unwell. Sam also expressed her discomfort around Suzanne's parents and Suzanne promissed her she would visit her alone. Sam appreciated it. During the few times Suzanne came in her room, they mainly discussed about the past and more specifically Sam's kidnaping. Sam wasn't curious to know more about her mother and her origins but knowing she was abducted was something she felt the need to know more about. Suzanne who would do anything to spend time with the girl agreed to talk about whatever she wanted to. In a way she felt her girl needed her and only she could help her and Suzanne loved that feeling. So she explained everything to Sam, how she was sent to the nuns at first, Suzanne's change of heart, how they got her back until someone decided to steal her. She also expressed her relief to know she was still alive. She had hoped so but was unsure. When Sam questionned her about her kidnaper, her mother told her they had done everything in their power but they never found out who had done it unfortunately. It must have been someone close to the family though because not so many people knew about her pregnancy and as a result, Martine and Jim had become more and more withdrawn and suspicious around their relatives, part of it explained why they were so hostile toward Brooke and Julian. That comment made Sam laugh.

Outside the hospital, Brooke, Julian and Suzanne had met a few times. From their talks, Suzanne had said she was happy Sam found Brooke and Julian even though it hurt to know the girl moved from places to places not so nice. Suzanne could see Brooke and Julian were good, caring, loving persons whom Sam spoke highly of. She also said she didn't want to keep the teen away from them – which was a great relief for the couple – but she also didn't want to be out of the kid's life neither and she honestly didn't know what to do. It was hard to keep everyone happy. Even though Brooke and Julian were afraid of what might happen next, they appreciated the woman's honesty and felt – unlike with Jim and Martine Dennis – they could calmly talk with her. They also decided to meet a week from today, meaning next Thursday, in a café as it was Sam's physical therapy day with Dr. Reeze, to discuss what to do next.

In the meantime, it was the Scotts' turn to visit Sam during her therapy session.

« Okay Samantha, try to walk towards me. » Dr. Reeze said with a gesture. Sam raised an eyebrow.

« Jamie, remind me how old am I ? » she asked the boy who was playing with a plastic ball in the room which looked like a gym.

« You're sixteen years old and I'm five and a half. » he innocently answered.

« Thanks Jamie. See Dr. Reeze, I'm not three. » Sam retorked and Nathan and Haley were amused by her attitude. She even made Dr. Reeze rolled her eyes once or twice to Sam's great pleasure.

« Alright, alright. I get it. Just bring your butt over here. » Dr. Reeze said playing along.

« Ah, that's better. » Sam responded and did as she was told without many difficulties may I add.

« Good Samantha. Now grab a hold of that bar and try to kneel down. » Dr. Reeze spoke again.

« We've already covered that Dr. Reeze » but Sam was cut short.

« I know but last time you almost succeeded. » Dr. Reeze encouraged.

« I was talking about the fact you keep calling me Samantha, Doc. » Sam retorked with a smile.

« Oh right. Well, if you manage to kneel down, I'll call you Sam from now on. » she answered with a grin.

« Deal. » Sam replied. Dr. Reeze looked at Nathan and Haley and asked playfully. « Is she always like that ? » The adults laughed.

« No. Usually she's way more sarcastic. » Nathan answered and received a small plastic ball on his shoulder. Sam threw it and Nathan chuckled.

« At least, her right arm is intact. » he teased.

« Nathan, leave Sam in peace. » Haley pretended to scold her husband.

« Finally ! Someone taking my side ! » Sam responded.

« I'm on your side too ! » Jamie exclaimed. Nathan raised his eyebrow.

« Looks like daddy's been replaced. » Sam commented with humour and Nathan shook his head, amused.

This time the girl managed to kneel down but couldn't stand up afterward.

« Hmm… I think I need a little help here. » She said with a bit of disapointment in her voice. Dr. Reeze helped her and said. « That's good Sam, you've made progress. Next time I want you to finish the movement on your own. » She knew the teenager liked to be challenged.

« And what's in for me if I succeed ? » she asked with a smile.

« You get to call me by my first name. » Dr. Reeze winked at her.

« Oh, that is so on Doc ! » Sam replied enthusiastically. Truth was these days Sam didn't need much to be entertained.

After her session with Dr. Reeze, the Scotts walked her back to her room in which she found her bed and quickly fell asleep in it. No crosswords nor cards games this time.

The week went by quickly and meanwhile Sam was in session with Dr. Reeze, Brooke and Julian were parking in front of the café. When they walked inside, they were surprised and yet not so very surprised to see Suzanne in company of her parents who had flown back the day before to be present today.

« Julian, Brooke, hello. Please join us. » Suzanne greated. Julian and Brooke returned the greeting and sat down. Even Martine had managed to mumble a hello. They took a minute to settle down and made their orders and then went straight to the point.

« So, we've been thinking a lot and have talked a lot with Sam as well and we have a suggetsion regarding how to move on from here. » Julian announced.

« We'll listen but we also have something to say to you. » Jim said and the parents nodded.

« So, first of all, we want to tell you we understand what happened to you and it was awful. I can't imagine what you must have endured. Now having say that, we hope you understand Sam's been growing up thinking her mother gave her up and she was sent to bad places. By the time I met her, the girl's built walls so high it took some time for her to trust me, to trust us but despise all her fears she did it. She let us in and found with us the stability, love and safety she deserved all along. As for me, I didn't expect to fall in love with that girl when I first took her in but I did and my husband as well. We don't think of Sam as a foster kid anymore but as our daughter. » Brooke paused. « This is why we think, my husband, Sam and I, that she should stay with us but she should also have some kind of relationship with Suzanne – the one both of you would feel comfortable with. So you would get to know her while she remains with us. » Brooke told the Dennises looking at Suzanne.

« Absolutely not. » Martine Dennis was the first to break the silence. « My daughter's not a stranger or a friend of Samantha, she's her _mother_. » she defended.

« She is, by blood. See for Sam she's some kind of a stranger. » Julian explained keeping his cool.

« All the more reasons so for the girl to live with us. » Martine replied.

« Don't you think it's gonna be brutal for Sam ? » Brooke asked in disbelief of such stubborness.

« Brooke and Julian have a point mother. » Suzanne said and her mother looked at her surprised. « She only met me a few weeks ago and because my own sister hurt her. I think it'll be scary for Sam to live with us right away. We talked about a period of transition remember mother ? Don't change the plan. » Suzanne addressed her mother.

« And what's the plan ? » Julian asked.

« We want Sam out of that hospital and being looked after in our house with private nurses and a doctor. It will give the girl time to be familiar to the place and us. You'll be able to visit her like you do in the hospital and when Sam's all better again, she would move to our house with Suzanne. By that time we would ask you to put distance between you and Samantha so that Suzanne could regain her place as a mother. Samantha will be allowed to write you letters once in a while. » Jim informed and Brooke and Julian let out a nervous laugh.

« Are you serious ? » Julian said and got no answer.

« No, that won't do. » Brooke said shaking her head no.

« Well, I'm afraid it's too late. » Martine Dennis said and Suzanne looked away.

« What do you mean ? » Brooke asked with panic.

« We have the Judge Hammersmith's approval. » Martine said taking out a paper from her purse. It was a court order. The Dennises had won. « While in San Francisco, we managed to get a court order for Samantha to be removed from the hospital and heal at home with us. She's exppected next Monday. » Jim informed and left with his wife leaving Suzanne with Brooke and Julian.

« Suzanne, I don't understand, we said we were gonna wait till today to discuss things through ! » Brooke was mad.

« I'm sorry Brooke I thought that too but last night when they returned from their trip, they were so happy to show me what they'd done and even though I felt bad for going behind your back, I was happy too. I want her home. I'm sorry. » Suzanne said and left leaving Brooke, Julian and the court order at the table. They were angry, disgusted, betrayed and afraid.

« We'll fight this. » Julian said determined.

« Oh yes we will. » Brooke replied matching his tone and turned the document into a ball.

On the way to the car, Brooke was already on the phone with her lawyer to make things right. They gave phone calls all the rest of the afternoon and by 11pm they managed to book a date in two weeks to make an appeal. They hoped to have some kind of an emergency appeal but this was the best they could obtain. Now the hardest part was to let Sam know about it. Brooke had planned to tell her different news but it seemed it will have to wait another time.

When the couple visited Sam the next day, Sam could see something was bothering them. So when she asked what it was, Brooke announced with a heavy heart that Sam was to be moved at the Dennises' for the rest of her recovery. Julian was quick to add they obtained a date to contest the decision two weeks from the day before, so hopefully Sam wouldn't have to stay over there for long. However Sam was beat. Truth was she was a bit scared of Jim and Martine, especially Martine. And even though she was used to move around a lot, it now felt different. She was anxious to live with another family. The teenager put on a brave face not to worry her parents but inside, she was miserable. She changed the subject but her mind was still thinking about the news. Towards the end of their visit, Brooke asked Julian if he could give the girls some time alone. She wanted to have a heart to heart with her daughter. Julian understood and left placing a kiss on top of Sam's head. Brooke looked at Sam in silence for a minute.

« I'm not okay with that decision. It's okay if you're not okay with it either. » Brooke said still locking eyes with Sam. The teen understood clearly what Brooke meant. She knew her mother knew how she was feeling inside and just after Brooke had said those words, Sam couldn't help but cry. It was a bit of everything at once. All that has been happening those last four months was hitting her. Brooke instinctively got close to the teen and embraced her. As she was gently rocking her she said in her ears. « Finally. I was wondering when this would happen. » Having expecting Sam to break at some point.

« I feel so tired of all this. » Sam admited still not letting go of her mother. « I know baby, I know. » Brooke replied and stroke Sam's hair for comfort. They stayed like this until Sam was done crying and then they pulled away. Brooke swept with her thumbs the remaining tears on the girl's face and offered a compassionated smile.

« I don't understand why I've always had to keep fighting. I just wish things to be easier sometimes. I don't like to complain, I've always tried to look on the bright side of things but sometimes, sometimes I just want a win you know ? » Sam opened up like she seldom did and Brooke has always felt special when she did.

« I know honey. And you deserve an easy win. You of all people. » Brooke replied putting back a loose lock of hair behind Sam's ear. Sam sniffled and looked away.

« Anyway, I'll be fine. » _Here it goes again with the brave face_. Brooke thought.

« Honey, we'll fight for you, I promise. » she said with of all heart.

« Thanks but I think it'll be a waste of time and money. » Sam said with a contorted face.

« Why ? » Brooke frowned.

« The Denises are right. No judge would grant you full costudy of me. Not under the circumstances. » Sam sounded defeated and Brooke hated it. « I feel like it's my fault. I should've waited til I'm 18 to get adopted, now I put us into this mess. » Sam felt remorseful.

« No that's not true honey. Look at me. None of this is your fault. This would have happened anyway. The social services would have called me asking me to either end my foster time with you or think of adopting you and there's not a chance I would said something different than adopting. » Brooke lovingly reassured the teen who appeared to feel less guilty now. « Okay ? » Brooke asked to make sure Sam understood.

« Okay. » she nodded and Brooke hugged her again.

« I'm scared. » Sam admited her head on the woman's shoulder. Brooke's heart broke at the sound of her daughter's trembling voice. She knew she felt very insecure.

« Everything will be fine, I promise. » The woman said and tightened the embrace.

« Not to sound pessimisstic but unless a miracle I doubt it. » Sam replied. Brooke broke their embrace but kept one hand on Sam's shoulders. »

« Well, I believe in miracles. » she said and unconsciously run a hand on her stomach. Sam noticed the gesture.

« Wait, hold on a sec. Are you pregnant ?! » she asked and Brooke bit her lips and smiles.

« When ?! » Sam's eyes widened.

« It's almost been four months now but I found out much later. » Brooke happily announced.

« Why didn't you tell me sooner ?! » Sam asked in disbelief.

« You were already at the hospital ! and Dr. Reeze said not to stress you out so I was gonna wait until you were better. » Brooke explained.

« That's not stress ! You're kidding me ? Brooke this is great news ! Finally ! » Sam was thrilled for Brooke and Julian. « You guys are gonna be awesome parents. » Sam said smiling.

« Ain't we already awesome parents ? » Brooke asked and grinned.

« Yes, yes you are. » Sam has just answered and Dr. Reeze knocked on the door announcing visitation time was over.

« Well, looks like I gotta go kiddo, you're okay ? » Brooke couldn't help but worry for Sam which Sam loved about the woman, how caring, loving and thoughtful she was with her and with everybody actually.

« I'm fine mom. » she smiled. Brooke's heart skipped a beat. That was the effect Sam had on her every time she called her this word – _mom_, she loved it.

« I love you kiddo. See you later. » Brooke said and left but not before kissing the girl one last time on the cheek.

On the way out from the hospital, Brooke had told Julian everything and the man was so happy Sam was thrilled for their pregnancy. Boy, he too loved that girl.


	8. Frank

**Thanks for sharing your thoughts DtownGurl4488 !**

As demanded, Sam arrived the following Monday at the Dennises'. You could see the teen was not particularly pleased with that decision. They didn't have to ring the bell that Mrs Dennis had already opened the white front door.

« Welcome back ! » Martine greeted the teen with emotion and pride.

« I don't recall having been here before. » Sam retorked and Brooke discretly smiled when she thought Sam would give the Dennises a hard time while being here.

« Of course you don't remember. Let me show you around. » Jim offered. Brooke accompanied Sam to make sure everything was secure enough as it was at the hospital even though professionnals had already checked it. The Dennises's house was huge, even too big Sam thought. It was a mansion with plenty of rooms which seem to have never seen no one, with chairs and sofas never sat on. In the middle of the tour, Sam asked for a break, she wasn't doing so good yet with her walking.

« You must be tired. Let me show you your room. » Martine said. « There you go. » Martine helped the teen to move towards the bed but Sam flicnched at the touch to Martine's surprise. In the end, Brooke stepped in and helped Sam. The room looked like an old lady's room with flowers wallpaper, an old yellowish lamp and old furniture. It was more spacious then her room back at the hospital but the heartbeat monitor was about the same. Then a nurse came in to switch on the machine and gave Sam instructions that she should rest.

« I'll see you later. » Brooke reluctantly said.

« When ? » Sam almost sounded childlish.

« As soon as I can, I promise. » Brooke answered and gave a gentle squeeze on Sam's hand.

The first night at the mansion was hard for the girl and it was even harder because Suzanne wasn't there. Out of the three, Suzanne was the least intimidiating. To the other part of town, it was also a difficult night for the Bakers. The house didn't feel the same without their sarcastic teenager in it.

Suzanne showed up a couple days later and to Sam's surprise, she didn't come back alone.

« Hello Sam, how are you doing ? » she asked.

« I've been better. » Sam bluntly answered. « Who's that ? » she added.

« This is Detective McCaulen, he's reopening your case. We want to understand who took you away and why. » Suzanne explained. Sam didn't know what to think about it so she simply nodded. The two adults left the room so she could enjoy her night sleep.

When Brooke came to visit the next day, Sam felt stupid for not having seen before Brooke was pregnant. She was showing.

« Hey! It's good to see you. How are all doing ? » Sam asked.

« We're good. Everyone's good. The kids are great too. » Brooke paused and smiled.

« Hold on – the kids ? Plurial ? » Sam asked shocked and Brooke nodded.

« Are you ready to handle two little brothers ? » Brooke asked smiling.

« Damn it ! We're outnumbered. » the girl exclaimed.

« Language ! » Brooke scolded.

« Sorry. This is great Brooke, really. Can't wait to meet those two mini monsters and get them in and out of trouble without you guys knowing about it. » Brooke playfully pushed the girl and chuckled. « They're lucky to have you as their big sister. » Brooke said honestly and her sincerity warmed Sam's heart.

They talked some more, basically just catching up on everything and at some point silence settled in.

« You're okay ? » Brooke asked.

« Yeah, just can't wait to get out of here ! I don't like it here. I mean Suzanne's alright i guess but her parents kind of freaked me out a little. » Sam answered thruthfully.

« I know sweetheart, we're doing everything we can, even Victoria is helping. » Brooke informed.

« Really ? How so ? » Sam sounded surprised.

« I'm not sure really. She had to go back to New York in regards of the company and she also said she had a lead that could play in our favor. She didn't say more. » Brooke shrugged and then turned her head to the window when she had heard the sound of a car approaching.

« That must be Martine and Jim coming back. » Sam said sitting up. « Ouch ! » the girl winced in pain.

« Samantha you're okay ? » Brooke asked concerned.

« Yeah, I'm fine. I just get these chest pains sometimes, it's nothing. » she reassured and Brooke studied her carefully.

« Alright, don't move. » she finally said after taking one more look at her daughter.

It was indeed the Dennises' who had arrived along with Detective McCaulen. Brooke was introduiced to him and asked him not to disturb Sam too much as she thought she looked very tired today. He promised to keep his visit short. After the young woman said goodbye to Sam, Detective McCaulen took a seat next to the teenager and started talking.

« I'd like you to tell me if you recognize anyone on those pictures. » He said while Jim and Martine were standing not too far behind him, hoping for a breakthrough. Samantha nodded and took the photos in her hands. She studied the faces and flipped the photos one after the others.

« No, I don't know these persons. » she answered giving him back the photos.

« Are you sure ? » the detective asked and received an affirmative nod from the girl. « Alright, thank you Samantha. » he said and left. Jim and Martine were a bit disappointed, they were back to square one.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. The fact that it was pouring out was not helping Sam's feeling of boredom which is also why when Suzanne came home around supper, the girl wasn't so adamant to have a little talk with her. They mainly spoke about Suzanne's childhood and what she was like when she was Sam's age. In fact, Suzanne even showed up with some photo albums from her teenage years.

« Who's that ? » Sam asked and pointed at a girl who looked wasted.

« Oh gosh, that would be Amanda. She was hard core. Always high and smoking joints anytime of the day except when her dad was around. He was very strict and would have killed her if he knew. » Suzanne answered with a bittersweet smile and turned another page of the album.

« Oh my ! Is this Frank Dilton ? » Sam asked in astonishment.

« How do you know ? » Suzanne was puzzled.

« I know him, he's cool ! Out of his mind but cool. » Sam responded with a smile. « Were you two friends ? » the girl asked her biological mother who still seemed confused.

« No. Not really. He was Rebecca's best friend, unseperable these two until they kind of lost touch all of the sudden. » she explained. « Well, it's late and you should get some rest. Tonight was very nice, thanks. » she added getting up. Sam looked at her and after a few seconds of hesitation she said

« I don't want to be here forever but if I have to stay here temporarily, I suppose I don't want things to be … unpleasant between us. »

« I'm happy you're here. I know the situation's complex and I appreciate your effort, thanks. » Suzanne responded with a smile and a nod.

Before leaving for her night shift at The Star Diner, Suzanne had knocked on the door of her parents' living room where the two were enjoying another cup of tea.

« You've stayed quite a while in there. » Martine said with a smirk.

« Yes it was nice. Sam was in the mood for a talk. » Suzanne said and it pleased both her parents. « I think we should call Detective McCaulen tomorrow and ask him to do some digging on Frank Dilton. » she added.

« Frank Dilton ? Your sister's old friend ? Why ? » Jim asked.

« Because Samantha recognized him. Is that a coïncidence ? » Suzanne replied and you could read the surprise written on the older couple faces who agreed to call the detective first thing the next morning.

« It didn't take long to find this Frank Dilton as he has a record. » Detective McCaulen said to the elderly couple in their living room.

« What has he done ? » Jim asked out of curiosity.

« Well, apparently he was caught for stealing, being in possession of marijuana and smuggling alcohol to some underage party students. His last known felony was about four years ago. He tried to sell a stolen watch. » Detective McCaulen explained.

« I cannot believe we let this thief in our home Jimmy. » Martine said obviously disgusted by the news.

« I pull out his address from the system and was about to pay him a visit. If anything's conclusive, we'll make an arrest and question him some more at the station. » he informed the couple who nodded in response.

Detective McCaulen felt relieved when someone answered the door after persistant knocking.

« What's all this about ? » a man in his late 30's replied.

« Are you Frank Dilton ? » McCaulen asked. The man standing on the other side didn't like the question and guessed he was a cop. Fear took him and he shove McCaulen and ran for his life. The detective chased him down the building and finally caught up with him, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on a metal grid.

« I think you and I need to have a little chat Franky. » McCaulen tolm him while restraining his hands from moving.

In NYC, Victoria was very pleased because not only was her business meeting a success, she also had the proof that Martine and Jim Dennis had bribed their old college acquaintance – judge Hammersmith- to rule in favor of Sam being treated at the mansion instead of the hospital. When Victoria called her daughter to let her know the good news, Brooke was thrilled and didn't waste a minute to meet with her lawyer in order to unrule judge Hammersmith's decision. So that is how, in just a couple of days, Samantha regained her bed at the hospital in the hands of a content Dr. Reeze. The Dennises' were severely reprimanded and paid a fine for what they had done. Suzanne however, was not aware of her parents wrong doing and came at the hospital to apologize on their behalf to Brooke, Julian and Samantha. Better even, a month after Frank Dilton's arrest, there was another trial to determine with whom Samantha should be placed as the young woman was feeling better and regaining her strength quickly. The judge's decision was fair but not ideal. Samantha was to spend two days a week with her biological family alone and the remaining time she was to be with Brooke and Julian. The judge also emphasized on it being temporary as the young girl regain her strength sooner than expected and had to leave the hospital sooner. The judge also announced a new trial about Samantha's permanent placement between two to six months from now and wished good luck to both families.

« Alright, I think we're all set. » Dr. Reeze said to the happy family once she had signed Samantha's release form. « Remember, you might have some pains sometimes and it is also possible to relapse so be careful and listen to your body young lady. » Dr. Reeze warned and the girl nodded. Dr. Reeze was about to leave when Sam spoke up.

« Wait, you haven't told me your first name yet. » Sam smirked and Dr. Reeze chuckled and turned around to face her.

« Lily, Lily Reeze. » she answered with a smile and knew Samantha was going to be one of these patients you simply cannot forget about.

« So what do you wanna do now that you're free ? » Julian joked.

« Almost free. » Sam retorked.

« Don't worry, it's only a matter of time until we – Brooke gets full custody of you. » Julian patted the girl's shoulder.

« I hope so. » she replied above a whisper. Brooke stepped closer and held Sam's hand. « Don't worry about a thing. Your only job is to take it easy and rest okay ? So why don't we get out of here and spend a lazy afternoon at home on the couch, hmm ? »

« Sounds good. » Sam replied with a shy smile.

And that's what they did. Once Sam had eventually fallen asleep, Broooke and Julian took the opportunity to work on their case to have their daughter be permanently placed with them.

The week had gone by quickly and before they knew it, it was already time for Sam to switch houses and spend the weekend at the mansion. Nobody in the Bakers' house was particularly thrilled about that but they had to play by the rules. At least for a while.

« You're okay ? Got everything you need ? » Brooke asked Sam who was packing.

« Yeah, I think so. » she replied with a sigh.

« Are you sure ? You've only got your school back. » Brooke frowned.

« I'm just gonna be gone for two days, I don't need suitcases, I'm not Brooke Davis Baker. » Sam teased and Brooke playfully pushed the girl who giggled.

« Alright missy, I've got a doctor's appointment so Julian's gonna drop you off at the stinky palace. » Sam nodded and asked Brooke to let her know about her appointment.

Sam didn't do anything in particular during the weekend. It was a quiet one as she was feeling a bit underweather, probably just a cold. To her surprise, Martine and Jim didn't push her into talking but left her some space. At some point, Suzanne and Sam left the mansion to have a little stroll in the nearby park.

« Your walk's getting better. » Suzanne complimented.

« Yeah. You can hardly see I have a limp anymore. Dr. Reeze's done a good job. » Sam replied.

« Speaking of doing a good job, I've got a promotion. Here stand besides you the new manager of The Star Diner. » Suzanne announced theatrically.

« That's great ! Congratulations. » Sam exclaimed.

« Thanks kiddo. » Suzanne smiled back.

« Speaking of diner, what time is it ? » the teen asked.

« Oh my ! We should go back if we want to make it on time. Perhaps you should let Brooke and Julian know we might be a bit late. » Then the teen nodded.

The drive back home was pleasant. Suzanne and Sam chatted a little and both seem content with their weekend.

« Alright, we're here ! I'll see you next week then. Try to feel better by then. » Suzanne said pulling in Brooke's driveway. Sam nodded.

« Thanks for the ride. » Then the teenager left the car.

Brooke and Julian were in the living room enjoying their books, glasses of wine and each other company when they heard keys in the front door.

« Sorry I'm a bit late. » Sam said once she entered.

« Hey kiddo ! Come here, it's okay we got your text. » Julian invited the teen to join them.

« Hi, are you ? how was your weekend ? » Brooke asked the girl while giving her a hug.

« Good. How was your doctor appointment ? » Sam asked.

« It went well, thank you. The boys are doing fine. » Brooke responded with a smile.

« And the mother is doing fine too but needs to slow things down a little I think. » Julian added.

« Julian… » Brooke warned him.

« What ? I'm just saying you could use a little bit of help with things. » Julian defended.

« What can I do to help ? » Sam asked.

« You get better, that would help me. » Brooke answered back. Sam rolled her eyes. « Apart from that ? » she asked again.

« You could help me set the table. » Julian jumpt in.

« Consider it done ! » she replied.

The three of them enjoyed their diner, talking about nothing and everything.

« Who wants dessert ? » Julian asked.

« What's for dessert ? » Brooke asked.

« Whatever you want my love. » Julain answered. Brooke smiled.

« Icecream ? »

« Done ! » he exclaimed.

« I'll go get it. » Sam said getting up but had to put one hand down on the table.

« You're alright ? » Julian asked the teen.

« Yeah, I'm good, I got up too quickly. I'm just a little dizzy that's it. » She replied.

« Let me go grab it. » Julian said and started standing up but Sam interrupted him.

« No, it's fine. I'll go. Don't worry, I'm good. » Sam walked towards the freezer but she felt unstabble. However, she tried to hide it not to worry her parents. « Which flavor do you want ? » she asked louder.

« Chocolate and vanilla please. » Brooke shouted back. Just as Sam extended her arm to grab the icecream, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and let a little cry of pain out. The parents quickly turned their heads to Sam and looked at her concerned. In less than a second Julian was on his feet and next to the teen.

« Are you alright ? What's wrong ? » he asked worried.

« Jeez, relax Julian. I was just surprised by how cold the icecream was. That's it. » she lied.

« That was a sound of pain. » Julian argued.

« Yes painfully cold. » Sam chuckled. Julian didn't buy it but decided to let it slip for once. « Alright then. » he said before returning to the table where Brooke was sitting.

« Here you go. Chocolate and vanilla icecream. » Sam said giving Brooke her dessert.

« Thank you honey. » she replied without looking away from Sam's eyes.

« Guys, relax. I'm good. » the girl reassured but neither of the parents were totally convinced. However, they stayed a little bit longer at the table and talked some more until Sam's discomfort was getting the best of her and had to fake a yawn to excuse herself.

« Sorry guys, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight. » The girl said carefully getting up.

« Alright hon, let me give you a kiss goodnight. » Brooke replied and the teen rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She came close to her foster mom and leaned down a bit. Brooke planted a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead and frowned.

« Sam, you're kind of warm. » she said a bit concerned and placed one of her hands on the teen's face.

« You're exaggerating, I just got a bit of a cold that's it. » Sam chuckled and distanced herself from Brooke.

« Perhaps you shouldn't go to school tomorrow if you're not feeling well. We don't want to risk anything. » Julian said.

« No, I'm fine. Nothing a good night sleep can't solve ! Plus, I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to redo it later. » Sam explained.

« Well, we'll see how you're feeling in the morning. » Brooke concluded. And on that note Sam went to her bedroom and put her PJ on and slid under the covers. Truth was Sam felt dizzy, had a bit of a fever and most importantly the wound in her chest was painful. She didn't know what she had done to trigger it but she sure could feel it. It was not long after Sam when Brooke and Julian went to bed also and were fast asleep. The next morning, Sam was feeling a bit better and went to school. Perhaps all she needed was a good night sleep afterall.

When the bell rang the end of her last period, Sam gave a sigh of relief.

« Is my class that boring to you Miss Walker ? » Haley commented.

« Sorry Haley, I'm just tired today. » Sam apologized.

« It's alright, I was just pulling your leg. » Haley stated. « Do you need a ride back ? » she offered.

« If you're done too, yes that would be nice thanks. Don't really feel like walking today. » Sam replied and Haley realized that the girl did look particularly tired. She let her arm hung around Sam's shoulders and both exited the building. On the parking lot, Sam received a call from her foster mother asking her to meet her at The Star Diner.

« What did she say ? » Haley asked the girl.

« to meet her there to discuss with the Dennises' and McCaulen about Frank Dilton. Something new's up. » Sam explained and off they went.

About 20 minutes later, Haley dropped Sam off on The Star Diner's parking lot. Sam entered the restaurant and immediately spotted the group composed of a very pregnant Brooke and Julian on one side and of Suzanne, Jim, Martine and detective McCaulen on the other side. Their serious faces added to the girl's growing anxiety. She walked slowly to them and made herself known.

« Hi sweety, please sit down. You look pale, are you alright ? Do you need to eat something ? »

« Mom stop it ! » Suzanne told her mother.

« What ? I'm just concerned about the girl. » Martine defended herself.

« I'm not hungry, thank you Martine. » Sam kindly refused and took a sit next to Julian and Brooke.

« Are you good ? She does have a point, you don't look so well. » Julian whispered to Sam who mouthed « just tired. »

« Thanks for joining us Samantha. As I was saying, Frank Dilton confessed to your kidnapping and Rebecca Dennis admitted to have plotted this. They can face charges for kidnapping and conspiracy. » McCaulen repeated. Everyone looked at Sam to catch her reaction but she had none.

« Okay…and ? » the girl asked and they looked at he with a bit of surprise. She felt slightly embarrassed.

« What ? I mean okay I get it. It sucks your daughter planned to kidnap me as a baby with her best buddy but it happened years ago.» Sam responded.

« So what ? It still matters. It matters because my sister took away the most important thing in my life and- » Suzanne started to say emotionnally but Sam cut her short.

« Wait, hold on, don't play that card. Remember you didn't want me, none of you wanted me in the first place, that's why you had called the nuns to give me away. So okay, you had a change of heart but perhaps your sister and Frank wouldn't have dare done it if you hadn't have mixed feelings about me. » Sam retorked. She sounded angry which surprised all the adults at the table.

« I made a mistake. Giving you up was a mistake but we got you back and from that moment on til the next nine months you had been the joy of my life and losing you all over again was so painful. » Suzanne said with more emotion and her parents had to move away some tears forming in their eyes.

« Well, I'm sorry it sucked for you guys, I didn't mean to blame you. I don't care wether you wanted me or not, I'm just confused as to why it matters now. » Sam explained.

« It matters because Frank Dilton and our daughter caused us pain for over 16 years and we didn't even knew where you- » But Martine couldn't finished her sentence because Sam jumpt in.

« Again, you're talking about the past- » Sam started but Martine continued.

« _Our_ past Samantha ! » Martine's eyes began to water again as her emotions were growing.

« No, not my past. I don't recall suffering for over 16 years because of your daughter or Frank. » Sam said and became more and more agitated.

« Really ? Your 16 years in the foster care system and the bullet in your chest filled your childhood with love and happiness ? » Martine scoffed and it was enough to push Sam over the edge.

« Alright, you know what ? I am sick of you. You don't know me or my past. Since the moment you stormed into my life you've just been a nuisance but I took it in and stayed patient with you because I felt bad for you but I'm done ! » Sam said angrier and felt her heart beat so fast.

« Alright, let's take to breathe in and out and order something to drink. » McCaulen suggested to the group. Jim got up and Julian asked Sam if she could move so he coud go take some drinks. She did it but again, she let escape the same cry of pain as the previous night in the kitchen, only this time it was stronger.

« Are you alright Sampson ? » Julian asked worried. The girl placed a hand on her wound and nodded saying she just needed a minute for the pain to pass. Brooke and Suzanne got up and approached the teen and both placed their hands on the girl's shoulder so Sam kept her balance.

« It's okay. It passed. » Sam reassured. Brooke turned to McCaulen. « I'm driving her home, she needs to rest. » Brooke said.

« Wait ! This is not all. Please just a few more minutes. » Suzanne started to say but Brooke's protective instincts towards the girl she views as her daughter took over.

« No, look at her, she 's not feeling well, she was sick this weekend and I won't risk another trip to the hospital because of something she has absolutely no recollection of. » Brooke said sternly and motherly. Just after that, Julian and Jim came back with glasses of water for everyone.

« I'll go straight to the point. Just wait for one drink please. » McCaulen said and Brooke looked at Sam who nodded. Brooke sighed. « Alright then, but better be quick. » And everyone sat down.

« We need Sam to testify against Frank Dilton so that he can serve prison time. She knows him and said he was 'out of his mind' to quote her. » McCaulen announced.

« I won't do that. » Sam replied bluntly. « And may I add, I also said he was cool for the record. » She said glaring at her biological mother.

« Why not ? » McCaulen asked puzzled and he wasn't the only one.

« I can't. » Sam said with a hint of anger.

« Well, that man took you away from your family and- » McCaulen was cut short.

« He didn't take me away from my family, he helped me find it. » Sam said through gritted teeth.

« Why are you defending that man ? » Martine asked with disgust. The condescension in her voice made Sam see red again and if Brooke hadn't switched place with Julian earlier and placed a hand on Sam's knee to keep her calm, Sam would have attacked the woman across from her.

« Because you need to understand that I met good and not so good people in my life and among the good persons I met, there were some I care so much about that it is impossible for me to think what my life would have been like without them in it. What your daughter and Frank did wasn't right but it allowed me to live with my sister, meet my best friend, Brooke, Julian and- you know what ? you don't need to know who else. I've had great, wonderful, happy times with all these persons I consider my family. » Sam said meaning every word.

Brooke, Julian, Suzanne and perhaps even McCaulen were touched by Sam's words but Martine and Jim were more skeptical.

« Was Frank part of your family ? » Martine asked bitterly.

« No he wasn't but he was nice to me. » Sam answered.

« We'll clearly have to teach you what difference a good and a bad person is and definetely look through your 'friends'. I don't want my granddaughter hanging out with rascals. » Martine scoffed. Everyone on the Baker's booth turned their hands into fists. Brooke could feel Sam's pulse racing through her hand and before Sam would go and strangle the older woman, she intervened.

« What do you mean 'we will teach you' ? » Brooke asked and Martine exchanged a look with Jim and Suzanne before turning to McCaulen and gave him a little nod to allow him to answer the question.

McCaulen took a deep breath and answered. « The Denises are aware of your financial situation regarding your company and the ongoing issues. They would love to cover Sam's future university fees and provide her the best education money can buy. That is of course if you renounce to go to court over Sam's custody. »

Brooke was furious the Dennises investigated her company financial issues but when McCaulen talked about Sam's eduction, Brooke knew the Dennises have more money than she'll ever have and thought of it for a second. Sam scoffed at first but when she saw her foster mom considering the option, she felt the sharpiest pain. She felt betrayed and sold.

« I need to leave for a moment. » Sam said getting up. Brooke looked at her, Sam was trembling and her eyes were full of hurt, pain she knew she had just caused. Brooke sudenly felt a wave of regret and guilt.

« No wait Sam, it's not what you think honey, I- » but Sam was already walking away. The young woman immediatelly stood up and went after her. The Star Diner's door hadn't been closed yet when Brooke pushed it again and saw her foster daughter's back. She gently grabbed her arm to face her. Sam couldn't look at her for more than two seconds.

« You of all people » the girl started to say but stopped as the tears were coming and freed her arm from her foster mother's grasp. « Why did you lie ? I could have helped you with the money. I'm resourceful, I could ha- » Sam was cut short.

« I'm sorry, I didn't want to stress you out. But don't worry, we figured a way out but it will mean I'll lose all I have- »

« All you have ? » Sam scoffed in disbelief. « Then tell me, how much is worth Julian ? or the twins ? » Sam was hurt, Brooke could tell. « It's funny, since the day I met you, I've been looking for your weakness. I mean, for my previous foster parents it was easy to figure it out. The day I'll stop being useful to them I knew it meat being kicked out of the house but you…. I kept searching but couldn't find it. Funny enough, I crossed money motive right from the begining. You didn't appear much as the greedy type. » Tears were forming again in Samantha's eyes.

« I don't care about money, I care about you, Julian, the kids. I care about my family ! » Brooke replied and took a step closer to Sam who stepped back.

« Really ? Then tell me why you were considering selling me to the stinky palace people huh ? » Sam couldn't help but let escape some tears.

Brooke felt awful. She wanted to hug her daughter and answered her but couldn't because of the pain she had caused her.

« This hurts more than being shot. » Sam said and walked away. Brooke called her back but Sam didn't listen. Suddenly, Brooke rushed to her side when she had seen the young silhouette collapsed in front of her and hit the ground.


	9. Twins

« SAM ! » Brooke shouted and knelt down. She placed the girl's head on her knees and tried to wake her up but nothing worked. « Come on, come on ! » Brooke kept saying as she shook the girl. She put two fingers on her neck looking for a pulse but couldn't find it. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beat, racing. She took her cell from her jeans pocket and dialed 911.

From the diner, Julian could see out of the window people gathering in the parking lot. They wore worried look and he and the rest of the group went outside. When he saw the girl laying on the ground and his wife beside her, he rushed to them.

« What happened ? » he asked his wife.

« I don't know, she collapsed ! » Brooke answered with tears rolling down her cheeks. « I can't find her pulse, I called 911, where's the damn ambulance ?! » she cried out of fear and frustration.

Not so long after, the ambulance arrived at the scene and the paramedics acted quickly. They put Sam into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

The wait was endless. It had been more than two hours since the incident and nobody had yet told them anything. Eventually, Dr. Reeze emerged from the emergency room and approached the two families.

« How is she ? » Suzanne asked worried.

« Well, not so good I'm afraid. » Dr. Reeze answered. « It was a close one. We almost lost her in there. However, we managed to stabilize her but we couldn't help her reach consciousness again. She's in a deep coma. » Dr. Reeze informed the adults in the room.

« But she's gonna wake up, right ? » Martine asked.

« It's hard to tell unfortunately. Her state might change any minute and we can't say when Samantha's gonna wake up nor guarantee if she's going to actually. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news to share. » Dr. Reeze told the group who was trying to process what she had just said.

« Can we see her ? » Julian asked.

« In a moment, yes Mr. Baker. I'll let you know. » The doctor replied and left the room. Brooke was worringly quiet. Guilt and fear were paralyzing her.

« Honey, are you alright ? » He asked her and Brooke shook her head no as tears were once again rolling down her cheeks.

« Come here. » Julian brought his wife closer and engulfed her. She hugged him back and cried on his chest.

« This is my fault Julian. She wasn't feeling well and I let her down. Julian, I failed her. » Brooke was full of remorse and her husband thought it best to let her express her feelings.

« Ssh, ssh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. » Julian reassured and placed a kiss on top of her head. They stayed like that until Dr. Reeze returned.

« You can go now. But no more than two at a time. Who would like to go first ? » Dr. Reeze asked. The Dennises and the Bakers looked at one another. It was agreed the Dennises would go first so that it would give Brooke a moment to regain her compusure. When it was their turn, Dr. Reeze accompanied them to the room and Brooke took a seat on the chair next to Sam. Julian asked Dr. Reeze what had happened exactly.

« There was a small cut in her artery. Samantha must have forced a bit too much regarding her physical abilities which prevented her artery to heal properly. I also believe she was under stress and her heart had to work a lot whereas it should have been resting. But don't blame yourself, given the circumstances you're in, it is difficult to create a peaceful and quiet environment for her. » Dr. Reeze explained. Julian nodded but couldn't help but feel guilty too. He should have made sure Sam got the rest she needed. He approached his wife who was holding Sam's hand and looking at her with sad eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

« 'This hurts more than being shot' that's what she said before she fainted. » Brooke said as she couldn't get those painful words out of her mind. Julian closed his eyes.

« Don't worry love, you two will talk things through when she wakes up. She knows you love her and didn't mean to hurt her feelings. » Julian reassured.

« What if she never wakes up and- »

« Don't think that way. » Julian told her and hold her free hand.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't wake up that day, nor the day after nor the next one. Family and friends were visiting the girl who was still sound asleep. They talked and read to her even though no one could tell if she was hearing anything. The war between the Bakers and the Denises' was still going especially between the older couple and the young couple. Suzane didn't approve of everything her parents were doing and she managed to convince them to be more understanding towards Brooke and Julian. This is why the Denises' came to the young couple with a final offer. They would financially support Sam and let the couple be more present in the girl's life. However, they insisted Sam was to live with them at the mansion. Brooke didn't know what to do. Between her pregnancy, the legal struggle with her company and Sam still being in a coma despite Dr. Reeze's recent optimism regarding her recovery, Brooke was lost.

« What shoud I do ? » she asked Sam who was lying on her hospital bed unconscious. « I need an answer from you ! Should we accept Martine's offer ? that would spare you the stress of the trial and at least we'll still be a part of each other life. » Brooke asked again looking at Sam's closed eyes. She got no response but the beeping of the heart monitor. She held Sam's hand in hers and kissed it. « Honey, please just give me a sign, anything. Should we accept the offer ? » still no answer. Brooke sighed and without letting go of her foster daughter's hand she rested her forehead on the bed and murmured to herself. « I love you Sammy but I don't know if it's the best option for you to live with me right now, I wish I knew the answer. » Just then, Brooke felt Sam squeezed her hands. She immediately looked up. « Hey baby, can you hear me ? Can you do it again ? » Brooke asked with hope in her voice. However, she got nothing from the young girl. Julian entered the room and sat next to his wife.

« Anything new ? » he asked her.

« No. She did squeeze my hands but I think it was more of a nerve thing than her trying to communicate. » Brooke answered. Just then, Sam squeezed her foster mother's hands again. Brooke turned to her. « Honey ? Can you hear me ? » Sam squeezed her hands once more. Brooke and Julian couldn't believe it. « Okay, if you can hear me squeeze my hand twice baby. » Sam did it. Brooke was overjoyed.

« Can you try and open your eyes Sampson ? » Julian asked the teen. They loooked as Sam's eyes fluttered but remain closed. « It's okay, take your time and try again. » Julian encouraged and this time Sam succeeded. Both adults had happy tears in their eyes.

« Oh baby, it's so good to see those pretty eyes of yours. » Brooke exclaimed. Sam couldn't talk, she was too weak and looked exhausted. Julian left the room to call Dr. Reeze who was very happy to see Sam conscious again. An hour later, everyone was taking turns to see Sam awake. They talked to her and the girl answered by squeezing hands, she was too feeble.

In the hallway, Martine and Brooke crossed path.

« Have you considered my offer ? » Martine asked the younger woman.

« I have and we'll have to refuse. » Brooke answered and Martine scoffed.

« Well, that's your loss. I guess we'll see you in court then Mrs Baker. » Martine said and walked away.

« I guess so. » Brooke whispered back. And indeed, the next time Brooke and Julian saw the Denises was in court. Sam was still at the hospital, too weak to attend the trial even though over the past few weeks she was doing better.

« Good afternoon. I am the honorable judge Cornwall and I was assigned the case of Samantha Walker. After a serious study of the case and having considered the facts that Miss Walker is technically under foster care and not on adoption term and that she was taken away in her early age, this court has the duty to reunite family together. Wrong have been done to the Deinses' and this court would like to rectify it. This is why this court rules in favor of the Denises' meaning the child, as soon as she can be released from the hospital, is to be placed with her biological mother Suzanne Denis living with her parents Martine and Jim Denis. Miss Davis has the right to make an appeal if she wishes within two months from today. I therefore declare this case dismissed. » the judge announced and left the courtroom.

The Denises were hugging whereas the Bakers and the Scotts were having difficulties processing the news. At some point, Brooke turned to her lawyer and said « I want to make an appeal. » she sounded determined.

The hearing was schedules two months from now and in the meantime, Sam who had now fully recovered moved in with the Denises and barely saw Brooke, Julian or the Scotts. Brooke called her from time to time but it was always short conversations. Truth was Sam and Brooke hadn't had the chance yet to talk abut what had happened at the diner the day she collapsed and Brooke felt this conversation was long overdue. So she grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Sam's number.

« Allo ? »

« Hi honey, it's me. » Brooke said.

« Oh hi, what's up ? » Sam asked, she sounded distant.

« I was wondering if you would have time to grab a drink or eat something with me later. » Brooke asked. There was a pause.

« Sure. I've got a thing at school but I'll be free at 7. » The girl answered.

« Awesome ! 7 it is then. I'll pick you up at school. » Brooke was smiling.

« 'kay. See ya. » Sam said and hung up.

Brooke arrived 5 minutes to 7 and parked in front of the school. She looked at the main entrance waiting for Sam to get out. When she did, the girl was busy putting back books and notebooks into her backpack and almost missed Brooke's car.

« Hey Sam ! » Brooke called her and waved at her.

« Oh hey, sorry. I almost forgot we had a plan. » Sam replied.

« That's okay. Come, let's go. » Brooke said and Sam got in the car.

« Are you sure you should drive ? I mean, aren't you suppose to have the kids like any minute now ? » Sam asked.

« The twins are due in a month, and I feel fine driving so everything's good honey. » Brooke replied and Sam turned her head to the window when Brooke had called her honey. Brooke notice dit but didn't want to say anything for now.

« So, where do you wanna go ? what do you wanna do ? » Brooke asked excitedly.

« Dunno. You pick. » Sam shrugged.

« Okay…. What about diner ? You're hungry ? » Brooke asked her.

« Nah, I'm good thanks. Got a few snacks earlier. » Sam answered.

« Well, snacks ain't exactly diner sweety but okay, let's do something else. » Brooke said as she was driving. « Oh, what about that new place where they sell those colorful drinks ? » Brooke asked.

« The Juicy Treat ? » Sam asked.

« Yeah that one ! » Brooke exclaimed.

« Sure, why not. I haven't been there yet. » Sam replied.

« Alright, let's find out then. »

The Juicy Treat was packed so Brooke and Sam ordered some drinks and sat on a bench near a little park.

« So how are things going ? » Brooke asked and took a sip out of her juice.

« Good. You ? » Sam replied.

« Good too. Though we miss you a lot. » Brooke answered sincerly and Sam looked away. « Honey, I'd like to talk about what happened at the Star Diner. »

« It's okay, we don't need to- »

« No I think we do Sam. Since that day things have been … different between us two and I don't like it. I don't like feeling shut out. » Brooke explained and Sam remained silence. « Look honey, I'm sorry I hurt you but I swear to you I was never considering the Denises money as a way to get out of my company's financial issues. You got to trust me on this. » Brooke almost pleaded. « I was worried my financial problem would eventually become your problem and the last thing I wanted was to screw up your education because of my mistake. I want you to have a future and I was afraid at that moment that I couldn't give you what you deserved but I was wrong, I get it, I was wrong, I'm sorry Sammy. » Brooke said.

« I don't mean to shut you out. I'm not mad at you anymore. I got it a while ago, even though it's nice to hear it from you. » Sam replied.

« Then why are you barely talking to me or seing us anymore ? » Brooke asked and she could see Sam was thinking how to answer her question.

« I guess all this story has been more difficult to handle than I thought and it was wrong of me to talk to the Denises' the way I did at the Star Diner. » Sam answered honestly.

« I know it's _a lot_ to take in but I don't want you to ever doubt our love for you- »

« It's not that. It's about me. » Sam said and finally looked up at Brooke who was waiting for her to continue. « I don't know if it's all the revelations about my past or seing my biological family or the fact that I let you in which is something I would have never thought possible considering my previous foster parents but…. I guess I got overwhelmed or something. I don't know it's odd to explain but I feel a bit…. lost. » Sam explained. « I have been kind of distant with everyone : you, Julian, the Scotts, the Denises because… oh gosh it's so stupid. » Sam said to herself.

« No Sam, it's not stupid at all, tell me what it is. » Brooke encouraged.

« I'm not sure I know who I am anymore. I mean, I'm at a point where I don't want to be a Denis and I don't want to be a Davis, I just want to be Sam, I want to be _me_ again. » Sam said with emotion in her voice and looked at Brooke with sorry eyes.

« It's totally understandable Sam. I mean you've been through a lot. It's a lot to process and it can be confusing at time, it's completely natural. Your fear of losing yourself, who you are is not stupid Sammy. You're just having a bit of an … identity crisis in a way, and I guess wanting some distance to focus on yourself is a perfectly normal reaction. » Brooke comforted.

« It's just I've always known me pretty well and now I'm a bit frightened of losing the Sam I grew up with. So you don't think I'm crazy, ungrateful or- »

« Absolutely not Sam. » Brooke cut her short. « You're not crazy and I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you're telling me this. » Brooke said and smiled at the teen.

« Thanks. » Sam replied shyly.

« I will give you some space so that you can reconnect with yourself but for the record, Sam is an amazing smart and mature young woman. She's the strongest person I've met and she's beautiful, kind, creative, resourceful and wise. She's hilarious and sarcastic, quick-witted and she tries to see the good in things and people. She's brillant at making her friends feel better and she makes me laugh and makes me happy. She stole a big piece of my heart and deserves the best life can offer. » Brooke said honestly.

« Thank you and thanks for understanding. » Sam answered slightly embarassed.

« No worries kiddo. » Brooke smiled back. Sam's phone vibrated indicating her she got a text.

« Martine's wondering when I'll be back. Gosh, she's such a pain in the a- neck sometimes. » Sam said annoyed and Brooke was glad to finally see a bit of the Sam she knows.

« Smothering you much, huh ? » Brooke joked.

« Tell me about it ! » Sam replied.

« Well, I don't want to face an angry Martine so let me take you back there. » Brooke said slowly getting up.

« Sure, thanks and thanks for the drink too. Next time it's on me. » Sam offered.

Sam entered the mansion to find her grandparents having a tea party in their living room. Only Suzanne heard the door and when she turned to see it was her daughter, she excused herself from the room and went to her.

« Hi, how are you ? » Suzanne asked her quietly.

« Good. Why are you whispering ? What's going on in there ? » Sam asked back.

« My parents wanted a formal gathering with some of their friend but mostly it was just an excuse to show off, you know cauz' of the new deal they've got. » Suzanne explained and Sam nodded. « Let's walk in the garden, I can't stand their 'party', it really sucks. » Suzanne offered and the teen accepted with a laugh.

« So, how was Brooke ? » Suzanne started to ask when they were outside.

« She's doing okay, the twins as well so everything's good. » She answered.

« Glad to hear. What did you guys do ? » Suzanne asked again.

« Not much. We had a drink and talked mostly. I followed your advice and told her about my feelings. Felt kind of good. I'm glad she was as much understanding as you were.» the girl replied and the mother smiled. « It's funny I told you I thought you and I had a lot in common and now I'm thinking you two have things in common too. Perhaps in another world you and Brooke would have been very close friends, who knows ? » Sam said smiling at the thought.

« Perhaps but you know, I don't hate her. Brooke's a good person I know. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you something. Since I became manager at the Star Diner, I sort of started looking for my own place around here – and away from my parents, I wonder why ? – and I just happened to have the keys this morning. I've been driving all day to move in and settle in. It's not as big as in here but it's big and nice enough. It's got a garden too and a white fence. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out now ? » Suzanne asked showing Sam the keys.

« That's really great but it also means no more tea parties and 'Scrabble' nights with your folks, are you ready for that ? » Sam teased and Suzanne rolled her eyes the way Sam does. « And yes, I would like to see your place. »

« Let's go then ! » Suzanne said and walked to her car followed by Samantha. Suzanne's house was further west and about 40 minutes away from Jim and Martine's house so approximately 1 hour away from Brooke's if no traffic. The neigborhood seems nice and fairly quiet. The house held a small vegetable garden which Sam liked very much and three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It also had what seemed to be a sturdy, a spaceous kitchen and living room. At the back of the house there was a shed.

« Not bad at all, congratulations Suzanne. » Sam commented.

« Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it. Now, I need to ask you a favor. » Suzanne said and knelt down, hands joined in a prayer and looked up at Sam amused. « Could you help me unpack ? » she pretended to beg. Sam laughed.

« You're crazy but yeah sure, I'll help. »

Hours went by and they were not finished yet. Unpacking the boxes brought Sam closer to Suzanne as some boxes contain treasures from Suzanne's past. With the recently installed radio giving them energy to continue unpacking, they hadn't realized it was quite late.

« Oh jeez ! » Suzanne exclaimed the way Sam used to. « Are you hungry sweety ? » Suzanne wondered.

« I'm starving. » Sam answered.

« Well this late everything's about to close so what about ordering pizza and find the box with the TV and DVD player – I know, I'm old school – so we can enjoy diner and watch a movie ? » Suzanne suggested.

« Sounds great. » Sam responded.

They managed to find the box and install the equipment. Once they were done eating pizza and watching the movie, Suzanne's phone indicated her it was near 1 a.m.

« Oh boy, time flies ! It's 1 in the morning. » Suzanne exclaimed.

« Martine's gonna be furious we come home this late. » Sam teased.

« You're right, this is why we're not gonna drive back. I'll just send a text saying we're both fine and we'll have a sleepover here ! I'm glad we took care of the beds earlier. » Suzanne said typing on her phone. « Well, you know where the bathroom is and I've got a box of clothes over here, I'm sure you can find some PJ's in it and this could be your room for tonight, or any nights really. » Suzanne said and Sam nodded but couldn't help but feel odd about the situation.

« I know this might feel a bit weird as it's the first time it 's truly just the two of us under a roof but I'm sure everything will be alright so don't worry. » Suzanne reassured when she felt Sam's slight uneasiness.

The next morning, Suzanne had gone to the nearest bakery to buy cups of coffee and bagels for breakfast while Sam offered her help to unpack other boxes.

« Hi, I'm back ! » Suzanne shouted.

« In the kitchen ! » Sam responded.

« I've got bagels and coffee. Thanks for your help. » Suzanne said.

« No problem. Thanks for buying breakfast. » Sam said back.

« So can I push my luck and ask you if you fancy coming with me in town to buy some paint ? » Suzanne asked the teen who grimaced.

« Sorry, got to see Julian, he called me and asked me to meet him. He sounded a bit off so I better check what's going on. But I can offer to help you paint the walls later today. » Sam answered.

« Works for me, thanks. I hope he's alright. Do you need a ride ? » Suzanne replied and Sam politely denied the offer.

Less than two hours later, Sam met Julian in a park. He was sitting on a bench and looked a bit nervous. The girl got closer to him.

« Hi Julian. » she smiled and Julian looked up.

« Hi kiddo, it's nice to see you. » He got up and gave her a hug.

« You're okay ? » Sam asked and Julian sighed.

« Yeah it's just I wanted to see you and not freak you out over the phone. It's about Brooke and the twins. Brooke fell earlier today and she's now in hospital. » Julian paused to let the information get to Sam.

« Oh my gosh, is she okay ? what about the twins ? are they okay ? » Sam asked a bit panicked.

« Brooke's fine, the doctors are checking her again to see if everything's okay but the fall caused the twins to come early and they're…struggling a bit. » Julian explained. Sam took a moment before speaking.

« Can we see them ? I mean Brooke and the twins ? » Sam asked him and he nodded.

**At the hospital**

« Hey, how are you doing ? » Sam asked quietly to Brooke.

« Hi Sam, it's good to see you. I'm okay don't worry. » Brooke reassured. And extended a hand. Sam took it and looked at her, she could read worry in her eyes.

« How are the kids ? » Sam hesitantly asked.

« They're in another room where the doctors are helping them. » Brooke answered and Sam nodded.

« They're gonna be alright Brooke, I know it. They're Davises'. What's stronger than that ? » Sam said and Brooke cracked a smile.

« I know. I just wish I could see them already. » Brooke said.

« We'll know more in a couple of hours honey. In the meantime, why don't you rest ? » Julian said getting closer too. It wasn't long after Julian had said that that Brooke fell asleep too tired to fight off the sleep.

Sam and Julian were waiting in Brooke's hospital room in silence. You could tell they were impatient to meet with the doctors.

« I'm thirsty. Do you want something ? » Julian whispered to Sam.

« No thanks but I'll come with you. I'm tired of sitting here. » she whispered back.

On their way back to the cafeteria, Julian spotted one of the doctors who took care of the twins walking towards Brooke's room. He and Sam speeded up their pace and caught up with him.

« Oh, hello again sir and… »

« Sam, the sister. » Sam introduced herself.

« Right. Nice to meet you. Ahem, so it wasn't an easy task but rest assure, your babies are alright. They're strong little ones. » The doctor said with a smile and both Julian and Sam left out a relieved sigh, breath they had been holding for two hours !

« Awesome ! Can we see them ? » Sam asked excitedly.

« Sure. Follow me please. » The doctor led the way.

The moment was magical, especially for Julian and he was so happy Sam was beside him to live this unforgettable moment.

« Congratulations daddy. » Sam said honestly and patted Julian's shoulders.

« Thanks Sampson, it meant a lot. Now, what about throwing the best surprise ever to your mom ? » he asked and Sam nodded.

Brooke woke up at the touch of someone shaking lightly her shoulder.

« Hello Brooke, how are you doing ? » the doctor asked the woman.

« I'm okay but where are my husband and my daughter ? How are my kids doing ? » Brooke asked without a stop.

« Don't worry, everything's fine and I think someone wants to say hello to you. » The doctor said with a smile and turned his head to the door and gave a discreet nod. Quickly after that, Julian and Sam reappeared, each holding a baby in their arms. Brooke gasped and her eyes watered almost immediately.

« Let me introduice you Jude Davis Baker. Jude, this is your momma. » Julian said and gave his wife their son. She kissed him tenderly.

« Hi little one, I'm so happy to finally meet you buddy. » she said with a broad smile and some tears.

« And this is Davis Little Monkey Baker. » Sam joked and Brooke laughed through her tears. She gave Jude back to his father so she could hold her other son who seemed very content in his sister's arms.

« Hello there. Don't listen to your silly sister, she's only joking. She likes to do that a lot. I swear we didn't name you Little Monkey buddy. » Brooke told her second son and planted a kiss on his forehead.

« That's a shame. » Sam joked.

They stayed in the room for two more hours. At first, it was just the five of them as they wanted to enjoy this special moment between them and then after a few phone calls, friends and family came to visit and share this moment of happiness. Haley, Jamie, Nathan, Victoria, Micro and Millie came and they even got a call from Peyton and Lucas who were thrilled for them and promised to visit as soon as possible. To put things simply, they were all happy. It was a great day.


	10. The end

For the past two months, Brooke and Julian had been living the joy of parenting little ones and also experienced the difficulties it comes along. Samantha had been staying at Suzanne's giving Brooke and Julian time to bond and take care of the twins but often popped in to see them and helped them too. She occasionnally visited her grandparents with Suzanne but never stayed too long there, they were still pretty hostile towards Brooke and Julian and sometimes even the twins which annoyed her a lot – and her mother too- since the teenager shares a great dynamic with her younger brothers.

Suzanne couldn't believe that after all they'd been through, Martine and Jim – especially Martine – were still so narrow-minded and couldn't look at the situation with fresh eyes. What saddened her the most was that her parents were missing on a lot of things because of their attitude and if things were not to change, they could lose any chance of a relationship with their granddaughter. Speaking of grandparents – thought Victoria would never publicly accept that title - she had to stay in New York City for a few months so Sam only talked to her on the phone which still surprises Brooke a bit as she never fully understood their relationship. Although she got to admit Victoria had been of a great help towards her family and the company those last few months so perhaps all hope were not lost… Earlier this week, Samantha had asked Suzanne if they could have a kind of 'family reunion' between Brooke, Julian, Suzanne and her as she wanted to talk to all of them. Suzanne agreed and she invited the Bakers to stay over at dinner one evening which surprised a little bit the girl. What was even more so surprising was the fact it turned out to be one of the best dinner she had ever had and not just for her but for everyone. At first, it was a bit odd but the awkardness quickly dissolved when they realized everyone had good intentions at hearts. A promise had also been made to hold a BBQ in the garden next summer with the twins, Brooke, Julian and their friends as well as some of Suzanne's friends. They took this dinner as an opportunity to celebrate the twins being born, Sam's passing all her exams with an amazing final score, Brooke's business issues being officially a thing of the past, Julian new promising movie project, Suzanne's new life here and to have an open discussion about the upcoming appeal which was what Sam had wanted to talk about to begin with. Funny enough, Brooke and Suzanne had both in mind to give each other a call to talk about it as their feelings since the last trial had evolved. So Sam felt a huge wave of relief when she found out her mothers were on the same page as she was.

« Are you ready honey ? » Suzanne asked an anxious teen.

« Yeah, coming in a minute. » Sam answered.

« Okay, I'll wait in the car. Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about my parents, I'll deal with them. » Suzanne said and left for the car.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. « Okay, let's do this. » she said to herself.

When Sam entered the car, Suzanne was on the phone. « Yes, we're just about to leave. We're in the car. See you there in a few. » and then she hung up.

« Martine ? » Samantha asked.

« No it was Brooke. She's calling to say she had to stop on the way as she found out Jude was either sick or car sick and did quite a number in the car. She said she might be running a bit late but will still be on time for the trial. » Suzanne explained.

« Oh okay. »

Sam and Suzanne arrived in front of the building and were waiting for Brooke. Brooke's parking spot was questionnable but she didn't care. She didn't want to miss the hearing. She quickly closed her car door and hurried up. When she appeared at the top of the stairs, she saw Sam and Suzanne waving at her.

« Sorry, I'm late. » Brooke said panting.

« No, you're fine, there's still 10 minutes left. » Sam replied and Brooke sighed of relief. Brooke turned her head and saw a police officer make a sign informing them to follow him.

« Well, it's showtime. » Brooke said to Sam and Suzanne who got up and the three of them made their way inside the building.

The courtroom felt so empty compared to last time Sam was in there. Suzanne's suggestion to just be the three of them was a good idea. Afterall, the most concerned about the matter were the three ladies.

« Good morning Mrs Denis, Mrs Baker and Samantha. It has come to my attention that both parties reached an agreement on the matter of Samantha permanent placement, is that correct ? » Judge Cornwall asked.

« Yes indeed your Honor. » Suzanne answered.

« Well in that case, could Samantha step forwards and let me know about it so I can decide if the request can be approved. » Judge Cornwall said and Samantha went up to him.

« Well Sir, sorry I mean your Honor. I've spent a lot of time with my biological mother and I've learnt that we share a lot in common and am quite fond of her. We get along well and I wish to see her and maintain and developp our relationship in the future. Now having said that, I also have too say that I've spent a lot of time with my foster mother too and even though she is not my mother by blood, I can't help but feel that she is my mom. She is the first one to actually love me and take care of me. The bond we share is stronger than blood. And even though I love my biologcal mother I cannot love her the same way as my foster mother. This is way I am asking you to make my foster mother my mom by granting her adoption and let my biological mother be my mother. » Sam said.

« So if I understand you correctly, you wish Mrs Baker to be your official adoptive mother while maintening a relationship with your biological mother. » Judge Cornwall asked.

« That is correct. » Samantha answered.

« And both of you are okay with that ? Mrs Baker you agree to have full costudy of miss Samantha Walker and with that agree to all the responsabilities it comes with being a parent ? » Judge Cornwall asked.

« Yes your Honor. » Brooke answered with a smile.

« And you, Mrs Denis, you agree to give away your right as a parent to Samantha Walker so she can be adopted by Mrs Brooke Davis Baker and therefore decline any responsabilities regarding your biological child ? » Judge Cornwall asked.

« Well, this is not exactly what we ask for your Honor. What we ask you for is a little bit … peculiar. » Suzanne said. Judge Cornwall frowned and took a minute to think.

« Then could you be more specific about what you're asking for Mrs Denis ? » Judge Cornwall asked a bit puzzled even though he was good at hiding it.

« I agree to give away my rights so Samantha could have what she wishes and be Brooke's adoptive daughter. However, we also would like a sort of co-parenting thing. I mean, something like in case of a divorce were a parent gets full costody but the other parent can still have visits on the weekend or something. » Suzanne replied clumsily.

« I'm sorry Mrs Denis but if you give away your rights over Samantha, you cannot ask for a co-parenting agreement. And those papers only work in case of a divorce and correct me if I'm wrong but I do not think you and Mrs Baker were ever married. » Judge Cornwall said with humor.

« No your honor. I mean we would like to have the same kind of paper we had when Sam was ordered to be placed at my parents' while still receiving visits from her foster family. » Suzanne explained.

« Mrs Denis, let me remind you that I emphasized on this decision being temporary due to the uniqueness of the situation. » Judge Cornwall replied.

« Your Honor, if I may. » Brooke started to say. « Even though Samantha's health is not part of the equation anymore, I still believe the situation remains unique. » Brooke said.

« Mrs Davis, I appreciate you getting along with Mrs Denis but I've seen on multiple occasions foster parents and biological parents fighting for custody of the children in my court. Your case is not unique. » Judge Cornwall said.

« And how many of these foster parents and biological parents were on the same page ? » Brooke asked and Judge Cornwall smirked and felt silent.

« What we ask you to do is to stipulate that I belong to Brooke Davis, that I am legally her daughter but my biological mother's name should also appear on that paper too saying that in case of an accident or something preventing my adoptive familiy from taking care of me, she shall regain her rights over me. And to prove that I will not erase my biological mother from my life, I would like to put in writting that I engage in having a relationship with her like a promise to visit her when on weekends, school breaks, holidays, Christmases, etc. I mean like not everyday but on occasions. » Samantha told the judge.

« I see… » Judge Cornwall started to say. « What you're asking for is indeed unique and I don't think such a paper exists.» Judge Cornwall paused.

« Sorry to interrupt but I've been googling stuff online for a while and I came up with a paper. » Sam said and showed the paper in her hand. Judge Cornwall made a sign for her to bring him the piece. He took it and read it. « Well, I have never seen this paper before and judging by what I've just read am I right to assume you wrote it miss Walker ? » Judge Cornwall asked.

« Yes your Honor but I thoroughly looked at other legal documents close to what we are looking for and took inspiration from them. » Sam explained.

« I must say you are quite talented, your paper is well written for someone who is not accostumed to the judicial terminology. » Judge Cornwall said amused. « I appreciate the effort but unfortunately, this paper is not offical nor legal miss Walker. » Judge Cornawall said.

« But if you agree to sign it, you could make it offical and legal then. » Sam responded. « I looked online and came across three interesting cases. Two judges from Florida and one judge from Washington DC agreed to sign unofficial documents to give it the value of an offical and completely legal one. All it took was some balls and a signature. Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that I just meant that those cases were tricky but the judges-» Sam was cut short.

« Apologies accepted young lady. I understand you meant well and to be honest I find your speech and your case quite refreshing. It is … unusual. » Judge Cornwall said with a laugh. He took the paper up again and read it again. Everyone in the courtroom were looking at him completely silent. He then looked at the three women in the room and finally at the police officer. « Michael, could you please bring Julie in the room, thank you. » The police officer executed his order. The three women exchanged a puzzled look. Judge Cornwall took his pen out and started writting and crossing out on Samantha's paper. When he was done he turned his head towards the teenager.

« Tell me Samantha, in your thorough searches online, did you came across a judge in North Carolina making an unofficial document legal in a case like yours ? » Judge Cornwall asked and Sam couldn't guess at his voice if it was a good or a bad sign.

« I stopped my research when I found the stories about those three judges to be honest. » Sam answered. Just then Julie entered the room followed by Michael.

« Good morning Julie. I have here a paper I would like you to type down, print and affix the legal stamp pad of this court. Miss Walker, I rewrited some of the paragraphs and insisted more on the symbolic aspect of your 'promise' as you call it, to Mrs Denis. I'll let the three of you have a look at the document and if it is good enough for you, miss Walker, you can add the state of North Carolina on your list of judges who had the balls to do it if you excuse my language. » Judge Cornwall said with a shy smile. All the women in the room let escaped a laugh and a broad smile – well except Julie who was more shocked than anything at Judge Cornwall choice of words.

When Julie returned only a few minutes later, the three women read the document and couldn't agree more with what Judge cornwall had put down.

« This is perfect. » Samantha said.

« Well, if Mrs Denis and Mrs Baker felt the same way about it, I will kindly ask the three of you to sign at the bottom of the document. » Judge Cornwall said. Brooke signed it with a big smile on her face and Suzanne took the pen from Brooke and signed it too. She then gave the pen to Sam who smiled back and put her signature down. Sam was about to take the paper and the pen and bring it to Judge Cornwall when he said. « Well, do not bother. This is really an unusual day so let's get unusual till the end and I'll get down from where I'm perched and come to you instead. » Judge Cornwall said humorously. He then took the pen from Sam's hand and signed the document.

« Well, you've got the official stamp, the signature from an official judge so you're all set. This is now official young lady, you are the daughter of Brooke Davis Baker and no longer in the foster system. Brooke Davis Baker, congratulations, you leave this court today with a daughter, officially. As for you Mrs Denis, you can officially be in Samantha's life on the terms we agreed. » Judge Cornwall said and smiled when he saw the look on everyone's eyes : happiness.

The three women thanked him and on their way out. Sam turned around and looked at the Judge who made her think of a kind grandfather who would play Santa Claus for the kids in the neigborhood and said « thank you, your Honor. I'll remember that. » Judge Cornwall scoffed nicely and replied. « Oh, and so will I miss Davis, so will I. »

Once out of the courtroom, Brooke gently grabbed Sam's arms and engulfed her in her arms. « I am so happy Sam. » she whispered in her ears. Sam hugged her back and said « me too. » Brooke glanced at Suzanne and loosened her grip on her daughter. Sam let go of Brooke and turned to Suzanne who openned her arms and said « Can I get a hug too ? » with a smile. Sam nodded and held her close. Sam whispered in her mother's ears « thank you ».

« Well, that calls for a celebration ! » Brooke announced excitedly.

« Tell me what you think of this. Let's celebrate with everyone sometimes later when everyone's free to meet and right now let's just like… have an icecream, just the three of us. » Sam suggested and Brooke and Suzanne agreed.

Sam felt extremely lucky and happy that her mom and mother were getting along especially since now the lines had been drawn and everyone was happy about the situation. At some point Suzanne glanced at her watch and excused herself.

« Well, I think it's time for me to confront my parents and let them know about what just happened. » Suzanne said and Sam grimaced.

« Well, good luck with that. Let me know how it went. » Sam said and Brooke offered an encouraging smile to Suzanne.

Brooke and Sam had barely had the time to put a foot in the house when Julian came to them in a hurry from the kitchen and asked anxiously « So, how did it go ? ». Brooke and Sam exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Julian's look was terrific. His face was anxious and decorated with a bit of pancake batter there and there. He was wearing a pink apron around his waist and had yellow potholders on and around his neck was one of the twins's slightly stained bib. Julian rolled his eyes at the two.

« I'm sorry honey. It went really good, it's done ! » Brooke exclaimed and Julian couldn't contain his joy. « This is amazing girls ! Finally ! We need to celebrate. » he said seriously.

On the other part of town, it was another atmosphere going on.

« How could you have let us out of it Suzanne ?! » Martine scolded her daughter. « After all we've been doing for you and your daughter, you just gave her up ?! What did they do to brainwash you ? » Martine went on and on.

« Enough mother ! Can't you see you're a control freak ? This is why I didn't want you there ! You even scare the hell out of Sam and frankly I can see why. But the truth is you don't have much to say in the matter and I should have put my foot down sooner with you and established bounderies. Let me remind you that Samantha is MY daughter, not YOURS. It was my decision to make, not YOURS. You keep blaming the world for your mistakes. But here's the latest newsflash mom : Rebecca became the way she is because of you, not because of her company. Samantha's not close with you, not because of Brooke but because of you, because of the way you act. I love you mother but I swear….All I'm saying is that if you wish to be in Sam's life and in mine honestly, you need to work on yourself because I have ENOUGH of your attitude and your judgments. If I need your opinion, I'll ask for it, if I don't, I'll expect you keep your thoughts to yourself from now on, thank you. » Suzanne said and felt both so relieved and so frightened. She had never in her life stood up like that to her mother, frankly, part of her was terrified, like a kid fearing to be grounded. Martine was shocked and kept quiet. It was so unsual. She always had something to say, Martine never stayed quiet. At some point it felt weird and Suzanne glanced at her father who witnessed the whole thing from his armchair. She felt better when she saw her father discreetly smiled and she could swear she guessed his thought : 'I was wandering when the day would come someone will shut her mouth.' Suzanne smiled back at him and he gave her a nod reassuring her and in a way telling her, she could go and he will take matter in his own hands and not to worry about her mother. So Suzanne left the mansion and drove away.

The next weekend, everyone was invited to celebrate Sam's adoption at Brooke and Julian's. Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Victoria, Millie, Chase, Mia and even Peyton and Lucas were there along with Suzanne.

« So how does it feel to be a Davis, I mean officialy ? » Peyton asked Sam placing an arm around the girl's shoulder while her other arm was holding Jude.

« Feels pretty good, especially that I know now for certain that nobody can take me away from here. » Sam answered with a smile and tickled her baby brother on his belly making him giggle.

« That's right kiddo. » Peyton replied and planted a kiss on top of her head.

« Hey Sam, when are you gonna teach your mom how to cook, I'm getting tired of bringing her food. » Haley asked playfully putting down loads of plates with delicious delicacies on the counter and Brooke playfuly pushed her. Once free of all her food, Haley went to Sam and hugged her. « Congratulations » she whispered in her ears and kissed her on her cheek. The teen smiled back.

« Hey Brooke, now let's talk about what's really important here and the reasons we all came. » Haley said seriously and Brooke looked at her puzzled. « When are you going to inform us that I am officially your daughter's godmother ? » Haley asked and both Brooke and Sam cracked a smile.

« Wait hold on a sec here. What make you so sure you're Sam's godmother Haley ? I'm Peyton, Brooke and Peyton, the strongest friendship ever, didn't you get the memo ? » Peyton asked teasingly.

« Oh I see, you think I can't compete with you Mrs Scott number 2 ? » Haley responded playfully and Peyton and Haley laughed.

« Well, I'm not getting in the middle of this, I'll let Sam decide. » Brooke said amused and took a sip of her drink to avoid the conversation.

« Coward. » Sam answered back with a smile and Brooke winked at her.

« Hey, I think someone else just arrived. » Lucas said to no one in particular. Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Sam turned to where Lucas was coming from and saw Suzanne.

« Suzanne, please come in. Have a drink, grab a plate, there's plenty of food thanks to my good old friend Haley. » Brooke offered and continued with the introductions.

« Hi, I'm glad you're here. » Sam said and gave Suzanne a quick hug.

« Thanks. I'm glad you invited me over. » she replied.

« So, how are we feeling about this Suzanne ? » Nathan asked Julian who was next to Lucas and Chase in the living room.

« She's fine. It was a bit of a rocky road but she's okay. We can trust her. » Julian informed.

« Good. That's great. » Lucas said.

« Oh good, I'm starving ! » Mia said coming in the kitchen, followed by Millie.

« How's your song coming along ? » Haley asked Mia.

« Good. I think I can show you the demo by the end of next week actually. » Mia answered.

« Really ? That's awesome, can't wait to hear it ! » Haley replied.

« Where's the wine ? » Victoria asked making it her entrance.

« Hello mother » Brooke greeted.

« Sorry honey, my flight was delayed and it got on my nerves but I'm here now so everything's good. » She said and gave Brooke a quick hug. « Where's Samantha ? Feels like an eternity since I last saw her. » Victoria said.

« Not sure. You'll have to look around. Everyone is a bit everywhere really. » Brooke told her.

« It's okay. I'll wait her here with a glass of wine please. » Victoria said and Brooke pourred her mother some red wine.

« Nice party. » Suzanne said to Sam.

« Yeah. It's nice everyone manage to make it. Especially Peyton and Lucas. They don't live here anymore and I know especially Brooke and Haley miss them lots. » Sam explained.

« Oh, before I forget, my mother said she dropped something for you in the mailbox. She didn't want to come she thought she might not be welcome but she also wanted to let you know something. I think she's starting to realize and understand her behavior was not the best approach. » Suzanne said to the teenager.

« Oh okay. I'll have a look later then. Thanks for letting me know. » Sam replied.

The rest of the day went fine. Everyone enjoyed catching up with one another. Suzanne seemed to feel less and less uncomfortable and Brooke's friends seem to like her.

« Hey Juju, ain't tired of it yet ? » Sam asked Julian who was in charge of the BBQ.

« No, I'm fine. I got this. » Julain said proudly and it made the girl laughed.

« Hey, I wanted to let tell you something. » Sam started. « I've been thinking a lot about you being my adoptive father and to be honest with you, I don't want to repeat what happened and go through all the 'drama' we've been through. I don't know where my biological father is nor if he will be as understanding as Suzanne was. I hope that's okay. » Sam said and was anxious to listen to what Julian had to say.

« No worries kiddo. I completely understand. I'm fine with just the way things are right now. » He answered and messed up with her hair.

« Good. I'm glad you said that. And who knows, perhaps we can talk about it after my 18th birthday ? » Sam said and Julian smiled.

« Sam ! Time to say goodbye to some of our friends. » Brooke shouted from the house.

« Sounds like I better go inside then. Try not to burn the garden, I like it here. » Sam said playfully and Julian laughed.

When there were no more hug goodbye left, Sam remembered what Suzanne had told her about the mailbox.

« I'll be back in a few. » Sam said getting up from the chair on the porch.

« Where are you going ? It's late and dark. » Brooke asked.

« Just to the mailbox. Apparentlly Martine dropped something for me. » Sam explained and Brooke nodded.

« a bomb perhaps ? » Brooke said with humor.

« haha. Ain't you a funny one ? » Sam responded.

Once in front of the mailbox, she openned it and saw an enveloppe. She recognized Martine's handwritting and opened the letter inside. It was an apology for everything Martine had said or done that made Sam afraid or uncomfortable around her and Jim. She explained it came from good intentions but the message was lost along the way and she felt sorry for that. She hoped that with time Sam would let her another chance to start things over. Sam closed the letter and let her eyes land on the numbers on the maibox. It's funny, her mind took her back to a game she used to play with her sister. They called it 'the address game'. They would pick a random house and look at the number. They said the first number was a bad omen, it would mark the age when things would go south. The second number indicated the deceny of the person being born, to guess the age of the people living in a house. The last number or the last two numbers were good luck, when things would turn around and be good again. So Sam decided to play 'the address game' one more time. Brooke's address was 4915. 4 : Rose was 4 when she died. 9 : the 90's, a decade in which Sam was born. 15 : Sam met Brooke at 15. Sam smiled at the coïncidence. She decided to have another round of the game and took her biological family address written on the enveloppe in her hand : 9917 North Pine Street. 9 : Sam was 9 months old when she was taken away. 9 : the 90's again. 17 : She met Suzanne at 17, a woman she grew to love and she became a Davis at 17, _officially_. Sam laughed a bit and shook her head. She closed the mailbox and walked back to the front porch.

« You alright ? You spent quite some time over there. » Brooke asked her daughter fearing something was wrong.

« Just being careful it was not a bomb. » Sam joked. « I'm alright. Everything's good. » the girl answered with a smile. Brooke smiled back.

_So it was kind of overwhelming to see my big sister again even though I was probably the product of her subconscient. It's funny what happens in there, especially when you're in and out consciousness. But now, all the trips to unconsciousness city are ancient history and I have a feeling it will stay this way for a long time. Speaking of feeling, do you recall what I said about happinness at the beginning of the story ? it's a feeling it comes and goes. Sometimes it stays for a good while, sometimes it goes fast. I'm not sure why but I believe that those guys down there won't need to worry about it going anywhere for quite some time… _

**This is it ! I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writting this story. It was very pleasant to sit down and typed this on my keyboard and let my mind wander about a plot regarding one of my favorite TV show. I'm sure not everyone will like the story -you can't please everybody- but I hope it allowed you to keep your mind off of things and relax **** Bye bye !**


End file.
